Multiple's of 'I Love You's
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: Axel's a different person every day. Multiple Personalities, his Doctor says, and he's not allowed outside the Asylum. But then, a young boy named Roxas joins to pay off something he's done and becomes Axel's personal nurse. AkuRoku Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Axel's a different person every day. Multiple Personalities, his Doctor says, and he's not allowed outside the Asylum. But then, a young boy named Roxas joins to pay off something he's done and becomes Axel's personal "nurse". [AkuRoku

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

_"He flew into another rage, I'm not sure what to do-"_

_"He refused his medicine?"  
"He won't take them from anyone!"_

_"He just keeps getting worse."_

_"Get him into isolation, now!"_

_"Axel, come on now. Wake up."_

_"Axel, you're scaring your mother, stop this!"_

_Green eyes fluttered open, taking in his mother's blue eyes. "M-mom?"_

_She smiled through her tears. "It's going to be okay, hunny. The doctors are going to fix you."_

_Axel wanted to reach out to her, but the straps on the bed prevented him from doing that. He began to panic, his eyes widening._

_"Please don't go! I'll try harder, I really will! Please, Mom, don't leave!"_

_She sobbed. "Good-bye."_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Aeris smiled sadly as she watched the teenager sit in the corner of his room, sulking. That's really all he did these days; he sat there and brooded. He hated it when people bothered him and there was no way he was taking his pills so most left him alone.

"Axel, it's time for your medicine." she said sweetly.

He scuffed. "I don't want it."

She frowned. "Axel, you need to start taking them. Do you want to spend the rest of your life in isolation?"

"I'll take them when I have a reason to leave." he snapped, not facing her.

She winced. Well, his parents did leave him here. They also sent papers and disowned him. That day was one of the worse; not because he got angry, but because he was depressed. He tried killing himself that night.

"Oh, and Axel?" He finally turned to face her. "We're getting some help from some students, so don't be surprised if someone else is here, okay?"

He hid his face in his arms. "You're just sick of putting up with me is all. I don't care."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas gave his Aunt a dark look. "And I'm helping out here because...?"

Tifa sighed. "You're lucky you only got this! They were seriously considering putting you into jail! You can't start fighting your teacher and get away with it. I know things have been hard since your mother died, but you can't take it out on other people. Do you want them to take you away?"

"They can't do that." Roxas muttered.

"Yes, they can. If they think I'm doing a bad job, they will take you away and put you into Foster Care. Roxas, I can't have that. They could take away Sora and Denzle too."

Roxas fell silent to that. Sora was a happy kid with his mom since his Dad, Cloud, had to leave with his job, and Denzle was quiet, but he never said anything about his Father leaving. Tifa had a job as a Bar Manager, and a lot of people disagreed with such a job when raising three kids. Especially since Roxas had to be put on to Anti-Depressants by his Therapist.

"...I'm sorry."

Tifa smiled, ruffling his hair. "It'll be alright, Roxas. We just have to keep trying."

They arrived at the 'Hospital' in no time; Roxas swore he swallowed his own tongue. He had never felt so nervous. An Asylum wasn't the first place he'd want to work off his Community Service. He had been in one once...It was the most horrible thing he had ever seen.

"My Dad used to be in one of these." he whispered to Tifa, not meeting her eyes. "He had something wrong with him, and the doctors said he was only getting worse until he killed himself...Drug Overdose."

Tifa frowned. "Is that way you hate taking your medicine?"  
He nodded. It made him feel like he was following in his Dad's footsteps. He sighed. He wished that his Mother had never left for work that day.

The Lady behind the Desk gave him a smile as he walked in. Tifa waved good-bye and left in her car, needing to go get Sora and Denzle from school. Roxas watched her go, smiling faintly. She was a great Mother, that was for sure.

"You must be Roxas." she said.

He nodded. She typed something on the computer, 'hmmm'ing to herself softly. She was pretty, with big brown eyes and brown hair. Her name-tag read Selphie.

"I'll show you to your Patient. If we move you to someone else, please don't get discouraged. He's a bit of a handful for most of our regular nurses and he's caused some to quit." Selphie said.

Roxas gulped. "O-oh. Uh, what's wrong with him?"

She sighed, walking over to the elevators. "Multiple Personality Disorder. They renamed it, but I can never remember what they call it. Anyway, he's got four personalities, including his actual person."

She handed him a Clip Board. Roxas gulped again, reading it over. His parents had disowned him, and he had been here for...ten years?

"He's been here ten years?" Roxas asked, eyes wide.

Selphie nodded sadly. "He just refuses to get better. He won't take his medicine and is in isolation regularly. We've been trying all we can, but he just doesn't want to listen."

Roxas frowned. "I'll try my best."

She beamed. "That's the spirit!"

The elevator 'ding'ed, the doors opening. They began walking down the hallway when they stopped. Roxas frowned, seeing three men holding down a teen boy and seemingly wrestling with him.

"Squall, what happened?!" Selphie asked, eyes big.

A brunette with a scar between his eyes forced the boy's arms behind his back. "He went into another rage after Aeris left. We're waiting for the shots."

Slephie sighed. "Maybe we should get you someone else..."

Roxas gaped at her. This was the person he was charged with?! The boy had the brightest red hair and his eyes were shockingly green. He had bruises up and down his arms.

"I...I want to help him." He said.

She gave him a confused look, but Roxas took a step forward. She went to grab his arm but he pulled away, kneeling in front of the boy. 'Axel' if he remembered from the Clip Board.

"Axel?"

The teen snarled, eyes flashing as he tried to get Squall to release him. Roxas almost got up and leave but he seriously wanted to help Axel. The teen had nowhere else he could go and his parents had left him here. And by the sound of it, he was replacing this 'Aeris' as his "Nurse".

"You have to take your medicine, Axel." he said softly.

Axel scuffed, still trying to throw Squall off as the other men ran to get the shots. "I won't take them! I'm not going to be a freak for the rest of my life!"

Those words sounded very familiar to Roxas. He had thrown them at the Judge when he was ordered on Anti-Depressants. The blond smiled.

"I have to take pills too, Axel."

Axel seemed to pause. "You're a liar!"

Roxas reached into his jeans pockets, showing him the bottle of pills. Axel stilled, staring at it. Roxas smiled again as Squall sat Axel on to his knees.

"See? I take them too. They're making me better."

Axel's eyes softened, his whole personality changing. But that was to be expected. His eyes were shining with tears. Roxas was surprised by this, especially when Squall released Axel.

"See Axel? Roxas is going to help you." the brown-haired man said.

Roxas nodded. "If I take my medicine, will you take yours?"

Axel searched his eyes before nodding. Selphie sighed in relief, getting his medicine from a tray in Axel's room.

"What...what's your name?" Axel asked, suddenly very shy.

Roxas smiled. "Roxas. Roxas Strife."

Axel smiled, making all the nurses stare. "Can I call you Roxy?"

As much as Roxas hated the nickname, he nodded. "Alright."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

::phew:: I hope you all like it! It's different than what I'm usually working on, but I like it.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in serious shock right now. I never thought this would do so well with the first chapter. 13 reviews might not seem a lot, but it's pretty damn good for ONE chapter::cries in happiness::

Kelsey: She'll be like that for awhile. ::pokes me::

::sighs:: Why must you ruin my moments?! Geez. Oh, there will be songs from the musical, Wicked. I friggin love that play! It's awesomess in a play form. lol.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Axel wasn't anything like Roxas has imagined when he first read his name on the Clip Board. No, he was entirely different than that, and anyone else Roxas had ever met in his life (and will ever meet). For one, the red head seemed horribly shy, but when Roxas talked to Squall (AKA Leon; only a few people could call him Squall and get away with it) the man said it was just Roxas that he was like that to.

Axel seemed to get rather depressed when the time came for Roxas to leave. Axel had been drawing, though he refused to show the blond what. He just sighed, glaring mournfully at the clock on the wall.

"You'll come back, right?" he whispered.

Roxas paused, looking back. "What?"

Axel didn't meet his eyes. "You're coming back, right?"

Roxas smiled, sitting on the bed and placing an arm around the older male's shoulders. "Axel, I promise you, even if I get horribly sick or...my dog gets hit by a car, I'll come and see you. Okay?"  
Axel smiled. "You don't have a dog."

"Then there's no reason for me not to come, is there?" Roxas smiled as well.

To his surprise, Axel hugged him. Roxas blushed, realizing how much older Axel was compared to him. The way he acted, it seemed like he was a little kid or something.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I'll even bring in a CD player, but you have to promise that you'll take your medicine while I'm gone, okay?" Roxas said softly.

Axel nodded. "Okay, Roxy."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Sora gave his cousin a weird look. "Huh? You actually like it?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. It seemed weird at first, but the guy I'm looking after is really sweet."

Denzle raised an eyebrow. "Roxas, there's something wrong with him. What if he freaks out again and hurts you?"

Roxas frowned. "That's why he's got his meds. It keeps him from 'freaking out', as you so kindly put it."

Sora shoved Denzle off the bed, making the younger boy glare at him. "Now I want to meet him, Rox. What's wrong with him?"

"Multiple Personality Disorder, MPD." Roxas sighed. "He's been there for ten years and his parents disowned him. I can't even think about what I'd do if that ever happened."

Tifa walked in, telling them dinner was ready and that they had to go to bed afterwards since they all, except Roxas, had school tomorrow. Roxas rolled his eyes. He didn't think the school should've suspended him; that teacher had deserved what he got.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Axel?"

The red head looked up. "Hi, Aeris."

Aeris smiled, sitting next to him on the bed. "Why don't you go into the Art Room? I'm sure Selphie will show Roxas where it is when he gets here."

Axel shook his head frantically, eyes wide. "I want to wait for him!"

The brunette smiled. "Is this Lea I'm talking to? Do you like tricking me?"

'Lea' smiled widely, nodding. "Yep."

She ran a hand through his hair, smiling. "You want to talk to Roxas?"

"Yeah! Axel wouldn't let me talk to him because he took that weird white thing, but I want to talk to him before he comes back." Lea said.

Aeris smiled sadly. "Lea, what if..._he_ comes though and wants to hurt Roxas? Axel needs to take those white things. You don't want Roxas hurt, do you?"

Lea's eyes widened childishly. "Of course not! I'll take them as soon as I say hi, promise!"

"Okay." Aeris whispered, getting up and getting ready to leave. She stopped when he grabbed her dress.

"Aeris...what if...what if Roxas is more than that?"

Aeris frowned. "Roku, bring back Lea."

"But..."

"No buts. Lea wants to talk to Roxas. Don't worry, okay? Everything will turn out alright, I promise." Aeris said, smiling.

Axel nodded, turning back into the more cheerful version of himself. Aeris walked out, fighting back tears. Axel had never been this bad before...yet, at the same time, he was getting better. He had always stayed to that one personality and no one could get close.

_'Please, Roxas. Please save him,'_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Hi, Selphie."

Selphie looked up from her computer, smiling widely when she saw it was Roxas. "Roxas! Wow, you sure came early. Don't you have school?"

Roxas winced slightly. "Uh, actually, they suspended me."

The brunette tsked him. "That goes on your permanent record, Roxas. You know where Axel's room is, right? Do you need me to show you?"

Roxas shook his head. "No, I know. I'll see you later."

He got into the elevator, smiling as he went to Axel's floor. He hoped Axel would be happy to see him so soon. He dreaded when he would have to go back to school, since then he couldn't come earlier like he wanted.

He pulled out the key and put it into the lock, opening it. He went inside, placing his backpack on to a chair.

"Hey, Axel."

Axel smiled, all but tackling him. "Roxy! You came!"

He would've said something about the change of personality, but that seemed rather stupid. Instead, he smiled and hugged Axel back.

"Of course I did. I promised, right?"

At this, Axel looked sheepish. "I...I didn't take the white thingys, Roxy. Sorry. I wanted to talk you first."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "But you can talk to me afterwards."

Axel shook his head. "Nu-uh! Axel won't let me."

Roxas gave him a weird look.'But you are Axel."

The red head sighed dramatically. "No I'm not! I'm Lea. Axel was with you yesterday."

Roxas realized that Lea was one of Axel's personalities, and he was surprised. Lea acted so childishly. It seemed like he was only five years old or something. He'd have to ask someone about that.

"So, Lea. You wanted to talk to me?" Roxas asked, smiling.

Lea nodded. "Yep! I wanted to say hi...And other stuff but I promised Aeris that I'd only say hi before taking the white thingys."

He grabbed the pill off the tray next to his bed, on the nightstand. Before he took it though, he kissed Roxas on the cheek and swallowed it. Roxas blushed bright red. _'Calm down, he's only five. It's nothing,'_

Axel blushed shyly. "Hi, Roxy."

Roxas smiled. "I brought you the CD player. Do you have any CD's?"

Axel paused before brightening. "Yeah, actually! A few years ago, my ex-best friend gave me this CD when she went to a play or something and she thought I'd like it."

As the red head went through his drawers, Roxas frowned. "Ex best friend?"

Axel nodded, not stopping from his search. "Yeah. She can't be my best friend anymore."

"Why?" Roxas asked, curious.

Axel smiled, a weird, haunting smile that made Roxas shiver. "She's dead, Roxy."

"Oh..." Roxas frowned. "I'm sorry. What happened to her?"

"Um..." Axel looked around the room, thinking. "Aeris said that she was being bad, and she had to get those nasty shots, but then there was something wrong, like she was allergic and she just...died."

"What was her name?" Roxas asked, surprised at how calm Axel was talking about her.

"...Larxene. Me and her promised that we'd get out of here together, but there was something wrong with her that even those pills couldn't fix. She kept getting angry and soon, I was the only one who could go near her without being hit." Axel smiled sadly. "Leon-Leon said she liked me, but I don't believe that. Lark knew I wasn't really into girls."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "You're gay?"

Axel nodded. "Uh huh. So that couldn't be true, right?"

Roxas didn't say anything. It must've been hard on Larxene; she loved her best friend, who was gay. He wanted to tell Axel that being gay didn't mean a girl couldn't like him, but he didn't. It made Axel feel better.

"I found it!" Axel announced, handing it to Roxas.

Roxas looked it over, but it was blank. He wondered how Axel could tell what was on it, but he just shook his head. It seemed like it was the only CD Axel had. He put it into the CD player, smiling when Axel searched under his bed for his Sketch Book.

Before the first song could come on however, Axel skipped it and searched through it. "I hate the first song. So depressing..."

"What's it called?" Roxas asked, confused.

"No One Mourns The Wicked. Bah."

The blond smiled. Axel went to Track 11, before smiling to himself and drawing in his sketch book. Roxas blinked in surprise at what he heard...

_"Elphaba, why couldn't you stay calm for once?! Instead of flying off the handle?? I hope your happy, I hope your happy now. I hope your happy how you hurt your cause forever, I hope you think you're clever!"_

A deeper female voice came on. _"I hope your happy! I hope your happy too! I hope your proud how you would gravle in submission, to feed your own ambition!"_

"Axel, what is this?" Roxas asked, confused.

Axel smiled. "Wicked. It's a play musical thing. Larxene said it was pretty awesome, and she read the book too."

"Wicked, huh? I think I've heard of it before..." Roxas vaguely remembered Olette talking about such a play. "Isn't it a rip off of the Wizard of Oz?"

Axel glared at him, making him gulp. "It's not a rip off! It's a back story thing to how the Wicked Witch became evil."

Roxas smiled. "Alright, if you like it, I'll give it a try."

"Hey, Roxy?"

Roxas looked up. "Yeah?"

"Are we friends?" Axel asked, not looking up.

Roxas blinked before smiling. "Of course we are, Axel."

He nearly fell out of his seat when Axel hugged him. He blushed again, letting Axel lay his head on his shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Best friends??"

Roxas smiled. "Yeah, we're best friends."

Axel went back on to his bed, smiling. Roxas liked Axel's smile; it didn't seem to be there very often. It made Roxas feel special. He raised an eyebrow when Axel began singing to the lyrics, surprised that he had such a good voice. _'When he gets out, I'll take him to go see this play,'_ Roxas swore to himself.

"So if you can't find me, look to the Western sky! As someone told me lately, everyone deserves a chance to fly! And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free, to those who'd ground me, take a message back from me. Tell them how I'm defying gravity! I'm flying high, Defying gravity! And soon I'll match them in renown! And nobody in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was, is ever gonna bring me down!"

Roxas never thought a song could be so powerful once he heard such a beautiful voice sing it. He watched Axel for a long time, eyes sweeping over him until he had him memorized. The red head was still smiling...

Roxas never wanted that smile to leave.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

For all those who don't know, Wicked is how the supposed "Wicked Witch of the West" became wicked, and how it turns out, she's not so bad after all. You trying being green your whole life! Come on, give her a break. You do feel bad, even if you don't like her.

It came to my attention that a great Author is writing a story based on Wicked, called Wicked is As Wicked Does. And my dear friend, Darkest Soul of Sadness, is also doing one, only slightly different. Both are AkuRoku, so check them out!

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so glad that you all liked the last chapter and I liked how many people like Wicked! lol.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Roxy, what're your pills for?"

Roxas paused, knowing that the question would come up sooner or later. "Depression. My mom and Dad died so now I'm living with my Aunt...But I kept locking myself in my room so my Aunt took me to a Therapist and he ordered Anti-Depressants."

Axel frowned, leaning against the blond. "Do you like taking them?"

"Well, not at first. I was like you. I didn't want be seen as a freak for needing to take pills while no one else did. But then, I realized that the more I used them, I less I needed them. Sooner or later, I can be off them." he answered.

"Think I'll ever be off mine?" Axel asked, snuggling his face into Roxas's shoulder.

Roxas smiled, running a hand through Axel's hair. "Maybe someday. But even if you don't, that won't mean anything to me, okay?"

"...Really?"

"Really."

Axel smiled, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist. "Even if I killed your dog?"

"...Axel, I don't have a dog." Roxas muttered.

Axel smirked. "I know."

"..."

Axel laughed at Roxas's expression, making the blond blush. Rolling his eyes, he gave a soft smile, noticing the sketchbook on the other side of the bed. Axel never let him look at it, getting embarrassed and flustered. He's change the subject or something so that Roxas would ask.

"Hey, Axel?"

Axel looked up. "Yeah, Roxy?"

Roxas ran another hand through his hair. "Can I look through your sketchbook?"  
Axel blinked and hesitated. "Uh, well...I guess."

Roxas smiled, picking it up and looking through it. _'He's really good...The details are amazing,'_ he thought. Every now and then Axel would make him skip over certain pages but all of it was good. When he got to the last drawn page, his breathe caught. It was him sitting in the chair, looking out the window of Axel's room. He looked over to Axel to see the red head blushing.

"When did you do this?"

Axel's blush darkened. "W-when you first came, after you left."

"Axel, this is amazing." Roxas whispered.

"Axel!"

Both boys jumped as a brunette nurse came in with a tray of Axel's pills and Lunch. She had bright green eyes and wore a white dress that all nurses wore in here. Roxas looked at her name-tag. Aeris. So, this was Axel's old nurse.

"How are you doing, boys?" she asked, smiling.

Axel smiled back. "Good. Aeris, this is Roxy."

Aeris put the tray down and shook the blond's hands. "Axel talks about you all the time. You should be flattered."

Roxas blushed. "Good things, I hope."

Aeris winked. "Of course." She turned to Axel. "You have a Private Session with Mr. Even. It's after Roxas leaves, so he won't be there, I will, okay?"

Axel deflated. "Aww, I don't want Roxy to leave."

"Don't worry Axel." Roxas said, smiling. "I'll be back tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that."

Axel chuckled. "Alright..."

Aeris gave them a bow and left. Roxas watched as Axel took his white pills and picked at his Lunch. As the blond had learned, Axel was falling on to the Anorexic side, and the doctors worried that that would become an issue as well. Roxas hoped not. He didn't want something to happen to Axel.

"You should eat, Axel. If you don't your hair will fall out and I'd miss it. I've never seen hair like yours before."

Axel paused before eating. Later, Selphie pulled Roxas to the side and asked him what he had done to make him eat, telling him that that was the first time in ten years that Squall hadn't been forced to make Axel eat.

"Roxy, can we go to the Art room?" Axel whined childishly.

Roxas smiled. "Alright, if you want to."

Making sure that Axel had taken his pills, they walked down the hall to another room. Axel had grabbed his hand, gently pulling him to the Art Room. It easy to tell when they were there. A few other people were in the brightly painted room with their own nurses. There were canvases and toys for all ages, cross-puzzles, decks of cards. Axel headed straight for a canvas, sitting next to a silver-haired boy with tourquise eyes.

"Hiya Riku." Axel greeted, smiling.

Riku gave a small smile, nodding a greeting. Roxas raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. The boy seemed to be alone. Axel must've noticed his confused look because he chuckled.

"Riku's suppose to be in Isolation, but he sneaks out. He'd rather be in the Art Room, but that's obvious. I hate Isolation. I don't get to see anyone." Axel explained, shuddering.

Riku smirked."That's the point of Isolation, Axel."

Roxas shrugged. If no one had noticed then he wasn't going to say anything. Instead he watched as Axel painted. He wondered what it was, but then it became a women, with beautiful red hair and blue eyes. Like his sketches, he had amazing details, not a trace of smudging. Roxas stared.

"Who is that, Axel?" he asked.

Axel smiled. "My mom,Ariel. She got tired of me changing and never taking my medicine so she sent me here. Dad never liked me, so she couldn't really argue when he decided to disown me."

Roxas frowned. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Axel paused, looking torn before he whispered. "No...he never..."

Roxas place a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to tell me, Axel. Not if you don't want to."

Axel smiled. "Thanks Roxy."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Roxy, I'll miss you!" Axel cried, hugging him tightly.

Roxas smiled. "It's alright. Remember, I'll be back tomorrow, right? And if you want, you can meet my cousin."

Axel's eyes grew big. "Really?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. Sora said he wanted to meet you. Denzle might not since he's shy, but you can meet him later. And Sora's nice to everyone, so you don't have to worry."

"Is he like you?" Axel asked, smiling.

Roxas blushed. "Um...I guess?"

"Yay!" Again Axel hugged him.

However, Roxas had to leave since his Aunt was out front waiting. He hugged Axel back, blushing slightly before he left, giving the red head once last wave good-bye. Once he was on the elevator, he sighed. He hated leaving Axel here like this. It made him feel like he was abandoning him or something. And now, he was seeing a new Therapist and Roxas wouldn't be there for him.

"Hey Roxas." Leon greeted him when he got off the elevator.

"Hey Leon...Actually, Leon? I have a question."

Leon stopped, turning to face him. "Yeah?"

"Why does Axel call you Leonleon?" Roxas asked.

The brunette blushed slightly, coughing. "Well, I told him not to call me Leonhart, my last name. Then not Squall, and I'm sticking with Leon. But Axel decided that he didn't like any of my names and either calls me 'Leonleon', 'Squalleon' or 'Scar-Boy'."

Roxas smirked. "Cute."

"You mean like Roxy?" Leon teased, smirking.

Roxas blushed. "Point taken. See ya tomorrow."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Axel, please sit down." Vexen Even said, looking through his notes.

Axel shifted uncomfortably, sitting in a chair that was across from Vexen's desk. The older man had dull blond hair and green eyes, with a white lab coat. He kept leering at the red head and Axel didn't like it. Maybe Aeris could get him a new one?

"So, MPD..." Vexen 'hmm'ed. "When did this begin?"

Axel looked around. "Um, w-when my Dad started fighting with my mom."

Vexen nodded. "And?"

"And what?" Axel asked, frowning.

"Axel, Multiple Personalities isn't just formed by arguing. One, maybe, but not three. You need to be honest with me so we can fix this." Vexen said.

Axel looked down at the floor. "I-I can't tell you that, I'm sorry."

"You want to get out of here, don't you, Axel?" Vexen asked.

"I...Yes." the red head muttered.

Vexen smirked. "I noticed you've been behaving since Roxas joined us...Do you like him, perhaps? Want to be with him?"

Axel gulped, feeling uncomfortable. "M-maybe, I haven't really thought about it."

"Well, you should Axel. Think on it hard and decided if you like Roxas as a friend or if maybe you love him." Vexen's smirk deepened. "But you know, as a patient, you couldn't be with him. He's a Doctor, even if it's temporary. And that's forbidden. When he's done serving his sentence, I doubt you'll even _see_ him again." The old man clicked his tongue. "How sad. The only way you could see him is if you were out of here."

Axel's eyes widened. "W-what!? I won't see him??"

Vexen smirked again. "Nope."

Axel shook. He didn't want Roxas to leave. He made everything better. He made his other personalities stop talking to him, something the pills never stopped. If Roxas left...he'd never get out of here...or be able to _**be**_ with Roxas.

"What do I have to do?! I'll do anything." Axel cried, shaking.

Vexen smirked, getting up and standing next to him. "Anything?"

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

And I leave off there. You're all gonna hate me for this, but I think you can guess what's going to happen. Also, someone said they had a feeling this would suddenly turn bad. Yea, they were right, I'm afraid. I hope you all like it.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

A lot of you guessed what's going to happen, and I know you don't like it but it'd going to happen. Don't worry though, after a while, things get better. Promise.

VVV

VVVV

VVV

Roxas smiled as he, Sora, Denzle and Tifa sat around their table, eating dinner. He slowly, however, withdrew from the conversation, suddenly feeling sick. Something was wrong...

"Roxas? Are you okay?" Tifa asked, frowning.

Roxas nodded. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Maybe you should stay home tomorrow." she said worriedly.

Roxas's eyes widened. "I can't do that! I can't even think of what Axel would do if he thought I had left him."

"Roxas, if your sick, your sick. I'm sure Axel would understand that." Tifa said. "Just call in and ask another nurse to fill in for you."

"No, I can't, Tifa." Roxas argued, feeling annoyance welling up inside them. "I'm the only one Axel listens to. He won't take his pills if I'm not there, I need to go. He'll stop eating too and Aeris is scared that his body will collapse soon."

Tifa frowned. "Roxas, I'm beginning to think this is too much for you...You're only sixteen, what do you need this stress for?"

"This isn't stress, it's a job to work off so I don't go to jail and risk you losing Sora and Denzle, remember!?" Roxas snapped, ignoring Sora and Denzle's worried looks. "Besides, it's better than sitting here all day! It's not like I can go back to school."

Tifa searched his eyes before standing up. "You're staying home tomorrow."

"NO!"

"Yes you are!" Tifa snapped. "You'll listen to me, Roxas. You live under my household-."

Roxas finally snapped. "You're not my mom!"

He ran up into his room, slamming the door after him. He panted, locking the door and collapsing on to the bed. Why couldn't she understand? He **liked** this job he had, he cared about Axel. And now she wanted him to stop? Just when Axel showed signs of getting better?

'_I'm going tomorrow.'_ he thought. _'And I'd like to see her stop me,'_

VVV

VVVV

VVV

"Axel?" Aeris walked into his room, frowning. "Are you okay?"

He was in the corner, staring ahead of him. His green eyes were glazed over and he didn't seem aware of anything around him. Her frown deepened. Something was wrong with him. She had only seen him like this when he tried killing himself.

She gently touched his arm. "Axel?"

He jerked away from her touch, eyes wide. Aeris cringed.

"Lea, what's wrong? You have to tell me what's wrong."

He shook his head, clamping his hands over his ears. "No...I-I promised. I promised."

He began trembling and Aeris's eyes widened as Lea turned into Roku and began talking to himself. "It hurts, stop it Lea. Don't remind us..."

He sobbed, Lea resurfacing. "Make it stop, Aeris!"

"A-Axel, stop it..."

"God, it hurts! S-stop!"

Finally, Axel screamed, wildly kicking and thrashing around until Aeris had to move. She had a bruise on her cheek from where he had hit her. She didn't want to leave him like this but went to the door and yelled out for Squall.

The brown-haired man ran in, handing the shot of medicine to Aeris and restraining him. Axel struggled, yelling and crying. Aeris shook as the red head **begged** Leon not to touch him. But before Aeris could inject the meds into his system, his eyes darkened.

"**Get the fuck off me!"**

VVV

VVVV

VVV

Roxas woke up extra early, sneaking out his window and taking off down the street. He ran faster than he had ever ran in his life. It wouldn't be long before Tifa would check on him, and she knew where he would go. He smiled when the Asylum came into view but it slipped off his face when he saw an ambulance.

He saw Aeris and walked up to her. "What happened?"

His eyes widened when he saw how red and puffy her eyes were. "I-it's Squall...He...he got badly h-hurt last night and..."

"What? What happened?!" Roxas demanded.

She sobbed into her hands. "A-Axel had been acting weird and I went to c-check on him. But he was a-acting strangely so I tried talking to him but then he g-g-got out of control...He started asking for you but we don't have anyway to contact you."

Roxas stared at her before running into the building. He had to see Axel. He ignored her calls for him. What had happened? Axel had been showing such promise. He was finally seeing a personal Therapist and he could be out soon. Did he forget his meds? Had something triggered a change?

He gaped at Axel's door. It was bolted down to the door with a huge lock. He could hear someone inside, banging against the walls. Was that...was that really Axel?

He lightly knocked on the door. "A-Axel?"

"**Get the fuck away from me!"**

Roxas winced, not fully recognizing the voice. "Axel, it's me. It's Roxas."

There was a pause and the banging stopped. "R-Roxy?"

"Yeah. Axel, are you okay? What happened?" Roxas asked, wishing he could see him.

He heard Axel slump against the door. "I-it hurts, Roxy. Make it stop."

"What hurts? Did you get hurt? What happened?"

His heart broke when Axel sobbed. "I...I can't tell you. I promised."

"Axel, you need to tell me if you want me to help." Roxas whispered.

"He said it was the only way I could leave though. I...I won't see you when you can leave, Roxy. I don't want you to leave."

Roxas frowned. "Axel, even when my sentence is served, I'll still come back, I promise you. I'll get a job here and I'll keep it until you can get out."

"T-that's not what he said. H-he won't let me out unless..."

Roxas glared at the door, feeling angry. He'd kill whoever did this to Axel. And Squall.

"Please tell me, Axel."

"V-Vexen..."

VVV

VVVV

VVV

Aeris held Roxas back as the blond went to strangle the doctor. "You worthless sonova bitch! You wait until I get my hands on you!"

Vexen snorted. "What's this all about, boy? I'm a very busy person, there are things I need to do."

"Roxas, why are you so mad?" Aeris asked, confused.

Roxas ripped himself away from her, just as mad at her. "What's wrong with you people? Don't you check the people who you hire?!"

Aeris frowned, feeling annoyed. "Roxas, what is this about?"

Roxas snarled. "That bastard raped Axel!"

Silence. Aeris turned to Vexen, her eyes wide and watering. "W-what?"

Vexen smirked, shacking his head. "Did he tell you that? It's sad when a person lies to their best friends to get attention. Really, it's Axel's word against mine."

"And mine." someone snapped.

Leon had a bandage on his neck and forehead. His scar stood out even more than it usually did. He had his arm in a sling as well.

"I check the tapes. When Axel left this room, his clothes were ripped and he was bruised. I didn't say anything since I didn't have proof but I gave his clothes that he tried to throw away to the police. Want to know what they found, Vexen?"

The man glared. "That's not proof. He's a deranged child that likes to lie. He can't even take his pills!"

"He has been!" Roxas snapped. "The only reason he changed and hurt Leon was because you hurt him!"

"Say what you want, Vexen." Leon snarled. "The police are on their way. They found it concerning when your picture matched someone else on their Sex Offender list, **Even**."

VVV

VVVV

VVV

"So...now what?"

Roxas looked between the two. Aeris hadn't said anything yet and Leon was so pissed that he had taken to pacing angrily around the room. The blond sighed.

"Can...can I see him? Please?"

"I..." Leon stopped. "It might not be a good idea, Roxas. When Axel changed to that particular personality, it's hard to get him to stop...He'll come down for awhile but it keeps coming back."

"Who is it? I've never met him before."

Leon sighed. "Aku. The worse of Axel's personalities. He was described as a violent child that repeats what makes him mad. When a Guard punched him, he began punching everyone in sight. If you swear, he swears. And I'm afraid that since he's been raped, he'll be out more and **will** rape someone...I can't risk that. Not even with you."

VVV

VVVV

VVV

::sighs:: Please don't kill me! I think it turned out alright, but the part where Roku and Lea are talking seems a little choppy...Anyway, please don't hate me for this! I hope you all like it.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Heh, another chapter. XP I'm glad you all liked the last one even though it was sad.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas hated this. All he could do was sit outside Axel's door and wait. He talked to him, yes, but it wasn't the same. He couldn't see him, he couldn't touch him. Axel seemed to be too scared to take his pills, sticking to Lea the whole time. Roxas wanted _**Axel**_ back. The real one, that got flustered and blushed whenever he was around. He wanted the one who seemed to cling to him like he was the only one who could save him.

It was then that Roxas realized how important Axel was to him.

"Roxy?"

Roxas blinked. "Yeah?"

"...When can I see you? I...I don't like this."

"Roku, I can't, not until you get into a routine of taking your pills." Roxas answered.

"I have now. I swear."

Roxas winced at the pleading tone. "You swear?"

He could almost see Axel nodding. "I promise, Roxy! Just...please let me see you. Leonleon said that you'd make it better but I can't see you and it doesn't..."

Roxas frowned. "I...I can, but I'm not suppose to, okay? You can't tell anyone that I did this."

"...Okay."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Tifa angrily slammed the car door, turning the car on as Sora and Denzle got in. "I can't believe that boy! Just because I'm not his mother-"

"Uh, mom?" Sora said hesitantly. "You can't blame Roxas. I mean, he actually likes this job and this guy's relaying on him. If Roxas decides that he's fine enough to go, then he should. He's never make that decision if it was school."

Tifa glared. "He still shouldn't have sneaked off like that!"

"I would've." Denzle muttered.

"DENZLE!"

The brunette looked up. "What? I would!"

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Leon sighed as he looked over the paperwork. He despised it, it was ban of his existence. It didn't help that his head throbbed either. He didn't know Axel-, no, Aku, could move like that. He had caught him off-guard, something that doesn't happen often. Just thinking about that night made him shudder.

"Squall? Are you okay?"

Leon looked over to Aeris. "I'm fine. Where's Roxas?"

She sighed. "He refuses to leave Axel. He's upset that he can't see him but..."

"We can't risk Aku hurting him." Leon finished for her, sighing. "I've never seen Aku like that...then again, I don't think he's ever been that scared. I'm worried that another personality might form from this..."

"I've been thinking that too," Aeris admitted. "But I doubt it. Roxas is there, plus it seems that Aku's taking the brunt of it so the others don't have to."

Leon looked down at the tabletop of his desk. He could still see those eyes...feel the blood entering his mouth as Aku slammed his head into the counter corner. He closed his eyes, feeling the pain. He hadn't felt pain like that since he had gotten this scar...

"Squall?"

Leon didn't bother looking up. "Roxas sneaked into Axel's room..."

Aeris's eyes widened. "What?! We have to stop him!"

The brown-haired man grabbed her wrist, shaking his head. "No. It's Roxas's choice. You know as well as I do that Axel won't let anyone else help him, and maybe...just maybe, Aku won't hurt him."

"We can't take that risk!" Aeris argued. "Aku could kill him, or worse!"

Leon glared at her, standing. "Don't you think I know that? You're not the one who was stabbed, Aeris. God, Zexion is still in the recovery and it's been almost seven years!"

"Don't give me that! I don't care who got hurt, Roxas could go through the same thing as you or Zexion!"

"Dammit Aeris, this might be the only time Axel could get better! We warned Roxas what would happen and he still wants to help. He doesn't care. Aku could damn well rape him, and Roxas would still care!"  
"W-what?"

Both jumped. A women with black hair and brown eyes stood with two boys, her eyes wide. Leon glared. He didn't care who this was, she wasn't allowed back here and she had no right to listen in on their conversation.

"Who the hell are you? Don't you know you're not suppose to be back here?"

She shook. "My...my son...Is Roxas okay? What's this about?"

Leon and Aeris froze. "Your son?"

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas smiled as he ran a hand through Axel's hair. "Are you feeling better?"

Axel smiled, laying his head into the blond's lap. "Yeah...thanks, Roxy."

"Anything, Axel. All you have to do is ask."

Axel blinked at that, wondering that if maybe...Roxas could like him as he liked Roxas. He could ask, and he knew Roxas would tell him the truth. He watched as the outside began to get brighter, sometime around fourish. He hated this time of the day. It meant Roxas had to leave. Axel frowned. Should he ask? But what if Roxas didn't like him?

"...Roxy?"

Roxas made a 'hm' sound, meaning he was listening. Axel hesitated. He never thought it would be this hard.

"Do...do you think that you could...like me?"

Roxas frowned. "Axel, I already like you."

The red head shook his head, sitting up. "No, I mean...like, love-like."

Roxas's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"I...I trust you, Roxy. More than anyone." Axel muttered, blushing slightly. "And I'm not sure what it is, but I think I might...l-love you..."

"Axel..." Roxas searched his eyes. "We don't know each other that well. You can't know yet."

Axel deflated. "I...I know."

Roxas frowned at his hurt look, feeling guilty. He searched his heart, thinking hard. Could he ever like Axel that way? More than a friend?...He closed his eyes. Axel was so nice, kind, compassionate. He was so perfect in Roxas's eyes, and the only thing holding him back was the disease. But when Lea, Roku and Aku were gone, could he love Axel back?

_Yes._

"Axel."

He looked up. Roxas smiled, lightly touching the red head's cheek, in case he got uncomfortable. He didn't like to be touched, and rightly so. But he never shied away from Roxas.

"I could."

Axel's eyes widened. "R-really, Roxy?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. But only once you get better, okay? Until then, we'll stay friends."

Axel smiled, hugging Roxas tightly. "Thank you."

Roxas hugged him back, smiling into Axel's hair. He felt like kissing him but he didn't. It wouldn't be fair, plus it wasn't right since he was Axel's nurse. If he did, and someone found out, they both would get into trouble, especially since he wasn't even suppose to be in here.

"Roxas!"

They both jumped when the door slammed open and Tifa stalked in with Leon behind her, looking pissed. He paled. Dammit, was Leon mad at him? But no, it looked like it was directed at Tifa.

"I can't believe you!" Tifa snapped. "Sneaking off like that, then I find out that you haven't told me everything about this job!"

"Tifa, not now." Roxas hissed; he didn't want her saying something that could hurt Axel.

Leon grabbed her forearm. "You're not allowed back here. Now get going or I'll have you thrown out."

"Not without Roxas!"

Roxas glared at her, his grip on Axel tightening. "I can't believe you, Tifa! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm _**not**_ your son! You're not my mom! I can do what I want and right now you're getting in the way."

"You never said you could get hurt." Tifa snapped. "That...that you could get raped!"

Axel stiffened, his green eyes darkening. Roxas panicked. He had never seen Axel do that before. He laid his head on top of the red head's, whispering soothing things into his ear. God, he didn't want Axel turning into Aku now that he was holding him. He had heard so many horror stories.

Leon noticed and all but dragged Tifa out. "You're a bitch. You just risked your 'sons' life by almost causing Axel to change!"

Roxas heard them arguing behind the door but kept his focus on Axel. He seemed to be fighting himself. The darkness in his eyes would disappear but then come back. Roxas began stroking his hair, praying that Axel would remain the way he was.

"I won't allow Roxas to stay here!" Tifa nearly screamed. "I'm having him moved and he's **never** coming here again!"

Axel snapped.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

You all hate me, admit it. lol. I thought you might like a little cliffy for the holidays, heh heh. You might be able to tell, but I don't really like Tifa. I can tolerate her, but sometimes she bugs me. And I don't like Aerith. I like Aeris, but not Aerith. Personally, I think Cloud should've picked Zack in the FF VII game, lol. Also, I mention Zexion. He might be coming in, and if he does, there will be Zemyx. I'll add Demyx somewhere in here...

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Yep, you all hate me. lol. But worry not, I have written another chapter!

Chapter is for Meleiyu and Empress of Misfits! Thanks so much for your reviews!!

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Sora never really liked hospitals. He had to be there when Roxas's mom died in the car crash, and he remembered his Dad being here once when he had almost been killed by some rival guy. He hated them. He avoided many things to make sure he never had to go back. He never signed up for sports, or went out much. He was always with friends and he wasn't competitive.

Sora sighed, gently grasping Roxas's hand. "You're gonna be out of here soon, Roxas. I promise."

The blond didn't stir, the heart monitor the only thing telling Sora that his cousin was alive. Sora frowned, wishing he could talk to him. The doctors said he was okay, just would be in pain and it'd take awhile to wake up. Tifa was in another room, though her wound wasn't like Roxas's. She had a small gash on her head, but Roxas...

"He'll be okay." Leon muttered, sitting down in a chair next to the bed. "You should go check up on your mom."

Sora frowned. "Would it be heartless of me to say I didn't care?"

Leon sighed before giving a small smile. "Not really. I told her not to say things like that since she caused it. She wasn't suppose to be back there..."

"How's Axel?" Sora asked softly, looking at the older man.

Leon sighed heavily. "He refuses to talk to anyone, he's starving himself _again_,and now Aeris thinks he's on the verge of attempting suicide again. He keeps scratching his arms."

Sora winced. "Should...should I talk to him?"

Leon shrugged. "You could, but I doubt it'll do anything. He needs Roxas, and that'll take awhile, _**if**_ your mom will let him back."

"She will." Sora muttered. "She saw how close they are. If it wasn't for Roxas, she's be dead."

Leon didn't say anything, looking Roxas over. His eyes stopped at the boy's swollen lips, his black eye and his broken wirst.He wished he could've seen what was going to happen. He should've paid attention instead of arguing with Aeris. He should've stopped her from going back there. How did she even know what room?

"Leon?"

"What, Sora?" Leon muttered darkly.

Sora hesitated. "I'm going to talk to Axel, okay?"

Leon nodded.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

_'It's my fault. It's all my fault. This is why they disowned me, I'm a monster,'_

"Axel?"

He didn't bother looking up. Whoever it was would leave soon enough. He moved his arms to wrap around his knees, the handcuff on his left making a weird noise against the metal bedpost. He glared at it. It reminded him of why it was there.

"Um...Axel?"

He looked up and stared. At first, he hoped it was Roxas, but no...Roxas was in the hospital. This boy's hair was too dark, his eyes were more blue and he wasn't as pretty. At least, not to him. Roxas was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he had hurt him.

"My name's Sora. I'm Roxas's cousin."

Axel vaguely remembered Roxas mentioning Sora. He looked back at the wall that he had now gotten used to looking at. At least there was a window. Not that he cared. All he cared about was Roxas.

"I know you're worried about Roxas, Axel. I am too. But you shouldn't starve yourself like this. I know Roxas, and the first thing he's going to worry about when he wakes up is you. He'd feel awful if he knew that you were like this because of him." Sora whispered, sitting by him.

Axel began shaking. "I-I hurt him. I put him in the Hospital..."

"It wasn't your fault, Axel." Sora assured, smiling. "No one blames you but yourself."

"T-they should."

Sora hesitated before placing a hand on the red head's back, rubbing it and watching signs for Axel being uncomfortable. He knew about what happened to Axel, getting raped by his Therapist when the man said it was the only way to leave. Sora felt bad for him. He realized why Roxas felt so strongly about this job. After a few minutes of silence, Axel began crying.

Sora only smiled, hugging him when the red head hid his face into his shoulder. He realized why Roxas kept coming back. It was a stupid idea, but...Sora and Roxas were more alike than they thought. After all...

They both fell in love with the same person after only a few short minutes.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

_""I won't allow Roxas to stay here!" Tifa nearly screamed. "I'm having him moved and he's __**never**__ coming here again!"_

_Axel's eyes darkened so fast Roxas had no time to react. He was thrown to the ground, landing on his side as Axel ran at Tifa. He yelled to get Leon's attention. He didn't want anything more to happen to Axel. He had gone through enough._

_"Axel, stop!"_

_But it was too late. He already had punched her, hitting her so hard that she fell back and her head caught the window ledge behind her. Roxas's eyes widened as he watched blood pool around her, standing up. He wanted to go to her, but-_

_"__**He's mine!**__"_

_This...this was Aku. His eyes were so much darker than Axel's, and he seemed to be taller too. Or maybe that was Roxas's imagination. He had never been so intimidated before in life. And then. he turned to him, a cruel smirk on his face._

_"__**Isn't that right, Roxas?**_"**  
**VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas opened his eyes, his mind trying to forget what had happened. But it was imbedded into his mind. He groaned, effectively forgetting, at the moment, looking around. He was in the hospital, he knew that. Too much white. But then there was something non-white!

"Leonleon."

Leon looked up, eyes wide. He smiled when he saw it was Roxas and stood up, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Roxas. How are you feeling?"

Roxas gave a weak smile. "M'fine now. The drugs make everything all better." Leon laughed. "What's been going on? Is Axel okay? Where's Tifa?"

Leon sighed. "Axel's back at the Asylum. He...he won't talk to anyone, Roxas. He hasn't eaten, he won't sleep unless drugged...it's horrible. He keeps scratching at his skin and might attempt suicide. He needs you, Roxas. Sora went there to try and talk to him, but..."

"And Tifa?" Roxas asked.

"She'll be fine, though it took a lot to convince my boss not to sue her ass for trespassing." Leon muttered, rolling his eyes. "I've never seen him so pissed, really. Axel's always been his favorite patient, believe it or not."

"I need to see him, Leon."

Leon shook his head. "I can't let you until the doctors say so."

Roxas glared. "Fuck the doctors! Axel needs me!"

"Roxas?"

Both looked over. Tifa gave a small smile, not sure how he's react to her just yet. Roxas looked her over and realizing she was indeed fine, glared. Deeply. He blamed her more than anything. Axel wasn't at fault in any way, and yet _**she**_ was trying to take him away from Axel.

"I want to see him."

Tifa flinched. "I know, Roxas. I've already talked to the doctors. You're ready to go, but you need to come back in a day, alright?"

Roxas blinked before nodding. He got dressed behind the screen and had his wrist in a cast before he took off, not even bothering to notice that Leon was running next to him, easily keeping pace with him. He smiled when he saw the place, feeling incredibly happy that he was finally going to see Axel again.

"Hey, Leon? How long was I out?" Roxas asked.

Leon frowned. "Three days."

"WHAT?!"  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"What're we going to do with him?"

"Sir, we looked into it...It seems Axel has a brother."

Blue eyes looked up. "Who?"

"His name's Reno, sir. He's younger, only around fifteen now. He seems he's being pressured into a Academy and the mother was in a suspicious accident. Reno's been having problems since; nightmares and he's emotionally unstable."

"Contact him and the Dad. I want the man dead." Cloud muttered, sitting back into his chair. "Tell Reno about his brother, he has a right to know. Siblings might have a good effect on Axel. Also, I want to talk to this TIfa women. She has a lot of explaining to do."

Rude nodded. "Yes, sir."

He left. Cloud folded his hands, looking over Axel's profile again. He never would've thought that his own son, wife and nephew would get involved. Ever since Roxas's dad had his drug overdose, this was his job. But he didn't want Tifa to know. She might support Asylums, but she didn't trust the people that run them. And Cloud was the Head here.

"We both have a lot of explaining..." Cloud whispered, looking at the picture he had on his desk.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
Heh, love triangle. Sure, Axel likes Roxas, but now Sora has a crush on Axel. But don't worry, it just means that Sora meets Riku. ::wink:: I hope you all like it. In the next chapter, I'll probably write out the rest of what happened when Axel turned into Aku.

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, I'm writing more! lol. I'm glad so many people didn't mind that I made Sora have a crush on Axel. XP

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"_I won't allow Roxas to stay here!" Tifa nearly screamed. "I'm having him moved and he's __**never**__ coming here again!"_

_Axel's eyes darkened so fast Roxas had no time to react. He was thrown to the ground, landing on his side as Axel ran at Tifa. He yelled to get Leon's attention. He didn't want anything more to happen to Axel. He had gone through enough._

_"Axel, stop!"_

_But it was too late. He already had punched her, hitting her so hard that she fell back and her head caught the window ledge behind her. Roxas's eyes widened as he watched blood pool around her, standing up. He wanted to go to her, but-_

_"__**He's mine!**__"_

_This...this was Aku. His eyes were so much darker than Axel's, and he seemed to be taller too. Or maybe that was Roxas's imagination. He had never been so intimidated before in life. And then, he turned to him, a cruel smirk on his face._

_"__**Isn't that right, Roxas?**__"_

_Roxas's eyes widened as Aku walked over, cornering him. His hands began shaking as he was pinned to the wall, and then-_

_He was being kissed._

_It was rough and forcful. Roxas winced, trying to turn his head to get Aku to stop. His eyes widened further when he felt Aku's tongue force it's way into his mouth. He whimpered, shutting his eyes. Where was Leon? Why wasn't he helping him?_

_"Get off of him!"_

_On cue, Leon tackled Aku off of him. Roxas slumped down on to the floor. He couldn't believe this was happening. He heard Aku snarling at the brown-haired man as he tried getting him off. Roxas looked around, trying to find the shot Leon always left in care it was needed._

_Before he could find it, Leon was thrown off and Aku ran at Roxas, backhanding him. Roxas fell to the ground, wondering how Axel could hit so hard. Aku sneered down at him, seeing his eye slowly beginning to bruise and swell._

_"__**Why are you fighting me, Roxas? You just got done telling me you loved me.**__"_

_Roxas groaned, sitting up. "I love Axel, not you."_

_Aku's eyes narrowed and he stomped on the blond's hand, effectively breaking his wrist. Roxas cried out, struggling when the red head got on top of him. Aku chuckled darkly, grabbing Roxas's hair and pulling, making Roxas look back at him._

_"__**But I love you, Roxas.**__"_

_Tears pricked at the blond's blue eyes. Aku paused at seeing them, frowning and looking oddly lost. His eyes began unclouding, seemingly fighting with himself again. It was then that Leon stabbed the shot of medicine into his arm. Aku growled, smashing Roxas's head against the floor, knocking him out while the medicine entered his bloodstream._

_Leon panted, cursing as Axel fell unconscience on top of the blond. What a mess this was...He quickly moved Axel on to his bed before running to the hall and yelling for Aeris to call 9-1-1. She panicked and did, only waiting a few minutes before the ambulance came and got Roxas and Tifa. Axel wasn't hurt, so they didn't want to move him from his room unless they had to._

_As he got into the ambulance with Roxas, Leon sighed heavily. "How could this have happened...?"_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Axel!"

The red head looked up from listening to Sora, freezing. "R-roxy?"

Roxas panted, running into the room and falling to his knees in front of the taller boy. "Oh God, I thought...I'm so glad you're okay."

Axel frowned. "B-but-"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Axel." Roxas cut him off, already knowing what he was going to say. "It's not your fault."

Sora smiled, placing a hand on Axel's shoulder. "Told you."

Roxas blinked, finally realizing his cousin was there. "How long have you been here?"

"Hmmm..." Sora blinked. "Probably half an hour. I was getting to know Axel a little better since you always talk about him."

Roxas blushed. "Thanks, Sora."

Axel smiled. "You were right, Roxy. You are a lot alike."

"Axel..." Roxas frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Relax, Roxas." Sora said. "I've been keeping an eye on him. He was really worried about you."

Roxas sighed, smiling as he hugged the red head. "I'm fine, Axel."

Axel closed his eyes, hugging him back. Sora looked between them and felt slightly jealous. He could see why Roxas liked Axel so much. Even though he didn't talk to him much, Sora found out he was a nice guy and he now had his first male crush. But Axel had told him about how he loved Roxas and that when he was let out, they could be together.

It made him feel a little lonely, really. Roxas had found someone so easily. Everyone in the family always thought that Sora would be the first one to get a girl/boyfriend. Sora smiled. Who'd have thought that Roxas would be the one?

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Hello, Tifa."

Tifa could only stare. "C-Cloud? What're you doing here?"

Cloud sighed, sinking back into his chair. "I run this place, Tifa. This is my work."

"W-what?! Why didn't you ever tell me?!" Tifa demanded.

"Because I knew you'd want me to quit and get another job." Cloud snapped. "Dammit, Tifa, I love this job. And because of you, one of my patient and his nurse's lives, my own **nephew's**, was in risk. Roxas had everything under control until you _trepassed_ and caused Axel to snap." He heavily inhaled, trying not to strangle his wife. "Axel is a very sick boy and we were getting ready to move him to a permanent asylum in Radiant Garden. Then Roxas comes along and Axel's healing. Tifa, do you know how much of a miracle he pulled then? Axel started eating, taking his pills, he stopped _changing_.

"Then you try to keep him home, when he's not sick. You go back into the hospital and you try to keep him from here. Not only is he under orders for the Court that he has to be here, he **wants** to. Dammit Tifa."

Tifa frowned. "Cloud..."

"Axel might not recover." Cloud said coldly. "Not fully. He cares about Roxas a lot, and for him to hurt the one person who cares about him..."

"I...I didn't know this would happen..." Tifa muttered.

"But Leon did and he tried to tell you when you stormed into Axel's room." the blond pointed out. "This could have been avoided if you had listened to him. He knows Axel. Aku's the one who gave him that scar. He also put the head Psychologist in the hospital for seven years. Aku's dangerous. Roxas saved your life then, so I think you should be grateful."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"You want to work here too?" Roxas asked, looking surprised.

Sora smiled. "Yeah. I can see why you like working here, and even though I didn't really help Axel, I'd like to think I did. If I can do that with other people, I want to. I really do."

Roxas mirrored, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "You did help Axel, Sora. And I have a feeling I know who needs you more than him."

"Really? Who?" Sora asked.

Roxas beamed and led him, and Axel, to the Art Room. Axel smiled and sat next to a familiar silver haired boy at the canvases. The blond pointed at Riku.

"See him? That's Riku. I found out from Leon that he's gone through a lot of nurses because he's so blunt. He's emotionally unstable and he's always in isolation. He likes to sneak out though."

Sora blinked. "Y-you think...I could help him?"  
"Sora," Roxas smiled. "Axel was a lot worse than Riku from what I've heard. If I can help Axel, you can help Riku. Go talk to him, okay?"

Sora nodded, walking over and sitting on Riku's other side. Axel gave him a small wave, to which Riku looked over at him. The silver haired boy frowned.

"Who're you?"

Sora smiled. "I'm Sora. Roxas is my cousin. You're names' Riku, right?"

Riku blinked at his enthusiasm. "Uh, yeah..."

"Axel told me about you. Want to be friends?" Sora asked, holding out his hand.

Riku looked confused, looking between his hand and the brunette's face. He then looked back at Axel. The red head nodded before looking over at Roxas and having him sit by him.

"Uh..." Riku slowly placed his hand on Sora's. "Okay..."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
"Who's this?" Roxas asked, looking at Axel's newest painting.

It was a man, obviously a nurse of the Asylum, with lilac-colored hair. He had blue eyes and his hair was cut short and framed his face. He looked to be short, looking at a bookcase in a office. There was a desk with a picture of a blond haired teen, but it was slightly blurred.

"This is Zexion." Axel replied. "He was my Therapist before. He was really nice and I liked him, but...then he asked me to tell him what had caused my disease, and...I got upset."

Roxas frowned. "Axel..."

"I hadn't been taking my pills and...I turned into Aku. I had grabbed a of letter-opener he had on his desk...I can't remember much after that, but Leonleon showed up and I gave him that scar." Axel sighed, leaning his head against Roxas's shoulder. "He's still in recovery. Aeris said I got his eye and that he can't see out of it. I wish I could tell him I'm sorry but I haven't seen him since."

"I'm sure he knows, Axel." Roxas whispered, running his fingers through Axel's hair.

Axel frowned. "I hope so."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Are you sure you want to go back?"

Zexion smiled, lightly moving the hair in his face out on instinct. "Yeah, I am. Relax, Demyx."

"I got a call from Squall." Demyx muttered over the phone. "Axel's still there. He was raped by his Therapist."

Zexion paused from packing. "What?"

"Yeah, I know. Vexen Even, he said. It won't be on the news, they want to keep it quiet. Anyway, it seemed Axel's been getting better with this new nurse. They seem to be really close."

"What's the nurses name?" Zexion asked.

He could hear Demyx looked through his notebook. "Uh...Roxas. He got suspended from school for punching a teacher and got community service at the Asylum. He's got Axel taking his pills and eating. The kid sounds amazing, really."

"I'd like to meet him." Zexion said. "I'd also like to be Axel's Therapist again, if he'll have me."

"He kept telling Squall that he was sorry, you know." Demyx said.

Zexion smiled at this. "Really? I forgave him a long time ago."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

I hope you all like it!!! Please review, they make me happy. Man, I'm getting close to a 100 reviews!!! 0 I can't believe it! And I friend of mine might make a doujinshi out of this! (A comic, for those who don't know). He's still deciding, since he's not really into AkuRoku. lol

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter. Yay.  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Riku, Riku! Look!"

Riku blinked at the horribly drawn picture Sora had done on the canvas. "It's, uh...nice, Sora..." He titled his head. "What is it?"

Sora pouted. "It's a puppy."

Roxas snorted. "I thought it was a cucumber."

Sora glared. "You're a jerk! Axel, isn't Roxas a jerk."

Axel blinked. "Um..."

"I am not!" Roxas argued.

"You are so."

"I thought it was a puppy..." Axel said softly.

Both looked at him until Riku cut in. "I thought it was a slice of cheese..." He cocked his head to the left. "Now it's a cucumber."

Sora glared at him. "Yeah, well, you're not artistic is all. Me and Axel are."

Axel pulled on Roxas's sleeve, frowning. "What's artistic?"

Roxas sighed. "Lea, go take your pills."

"Aw, but Roxy-"

"Lea, go."

Axel sighed heavily, walking over to the tray and taking the white pill on it. He shuddered before returning to his regular self. Roxas nodded, turning back to see Riku and Sora arguing about how a cucumber looked like a slice of cheese.

"It doesn't!" Sora snapped.

"Of course it doesn't!" Riku said. "That's the point! You.Suck.At.Drawing."

There was a pause as Sora's eyes got watery. Riku blinked, panicking slightly. _'Dammit, I didn't mean to make him cry! What do I do??'_

"I think it's a cute puppy, Sora." Axel said, not even looking up from his painting.

Sora immediately perked up. "Really??"

"Yeah. Just next time, don't make him green."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Hello Squall, Aeris."

Leon smiled, shaking Zexion's hand. "It's good to have you back, Zexion. And it's Leon now."

Zexion smirked. "Got sick of people calling you Squally?"

Leon shook his head. "No, just...things happened."

Zexion frowned a little, looking at the scar on his forehead. "That's all that's left, huh?"

"Yeah...I guess I got lucky." the brown-haired man muttered. "What about you?"

Zexion moved the hair covering his face, showing a large scar and a pure-white eye. "Partially blind. I'm lucky too, I guess. He could've gotten both eyes and then I'd be unable to do anything. I'd still be in recovery another seven years."

"I heard you got married." Aeris said.

Zexion smiled. "Yeah. One of the nurses, ironically. Name's Demyx. He followed me here, actually. Wanted to see if he could get a job here."

"We're always looking for new nurses." Aeris nodded. "Are you planning on being Axel's Therapist again?"

"If he wants me." the lilac-haired male muttered. "I...I heard about Even. He might not want a new Therapist, ever."

"I doubt that." Leon said, making Zexoin raise an eyebrow. "You haven't met Roxas. The kid's good at working miracles. It's only Aku that seems affected by what happened now, and though Axel would reject a new Therapist, you're an old one."

Zexion smiled. "Alright, lead me to my office. I'd also like for Roxas to be with us for the first session."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
"Another Therapist?" Roxas asked, frowning. "I don't like that."

Aeris smiled. "Don't worry, Roxas. You'll be right there with him the whole time."

"But what if he goes after Roxy?" Axel said, crossing his arms. "I don't like that either."

"I promise, nothing like that will happen." she assured them.

Roxas sighed. "Alright. Let's go then."

The walked to the office, Axel holding Roxas's hand. Aeris noticed but didn't say anything, which Roxas was happy about. He could save his feelings for Axel until he got out, no matter how long that took. Aeris knocked on the door and let them inside, smiling the whole time.

Axel sat down on the chair, looking uneasy. Roxas didn't blame him. He didn't even want to think of what had happened in this same office a few days ago.

"Axel, you're grown."

Axel nearly fell out of his seat. "Z-Zexion??"

Zexion smiled, waving. "It's good to see you again, Axel. Geez, how tall are you now?" The lilac-haired man walked over, Axel standing and almost shorter than Roxas. "Damn. I'm still short."

Axel's eyes were wide. "W-when did you get back?"

Zexion brushed the question off, smirking. "Come now Axel, we only have an hour. I'd much rather talk about you're progress with Roxas."

Roxas stared. This was the man that had been attacked by Aku? He was so...nice. And he seemed rather talkative, really. Zexion sat in his seat behind the desk, motioning for Axel and Roxas to do the same. Axel did, still in shock. Zexion began writing things down, getting ready for their session, when Axel spoke.

"I could've killed you..."

Zexion paused. "But you didn't. That's all that matters, Axel. I pushed too hard too soon. I never once blamed you."

Axel frowned. "But you'll...never see out of that eye."

"Axel, I was attacked by a very angry person. One who's not you, but he likes to think he is. He likes to think that he's protecting himself as well. Do you know who that is?" Zexion asked.

"...Aku?"

"Yes." Zexion smiled. "And are you Aku?"

Axel blinked. "N-no..."

"Then you didn't do it." Zexion concluded easily. "Now, tell me about what's been happening lately. Like your new nurse for example."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Selphie looked up when a young man walked in with Rude. Odd, Rude usually was away on business, being a Social Security worker. And that boy with him...he looked familiar. He had red hair and blue eyes, along with odd marks under them. He was wearing black clothes, his hair into a long pony-tail.

"Who's this, Rude?" she asked.

"Selphie," Rude said, guiding the boy over. "I'd like you to meet Reno, Axel's younger brother."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas smiled as Axel talked with Riku about Zexion. He seemed to like the man a lot. It was nice, really. It seemed that lately, Axel would only be close to the blond, but now the Therapist had walked in and Axel was so open with him. Roxas thought that he might be jealous, but he was relieved. Axel was closer to getting better.

"Axel seems to like this guy." Sora commented dryly.

Roxas laughed. "Getting forgiven after seven years will to that."

"Did Mom tell you? About Dad?" Sora asked.

"You mean how Cloud's the Boss of the building? No." Roxas snorted. "I think she's too scared to go near me right now. I heard from Leonleon."

Sora chuckled at the nickname, though he'd never have to guts to say it to Leon's face like Axel and Roxas. "She wants to make sure you're not mad at her anymore."

"I'm going to be mad for a long time, Sora." Roxas muttered darkly. "Everytime I go home, I worry that Axel might get hurt or upset...I don't want something to happen. Axel's so happy that he might be getting better."

"He really likes you, huh?" Sora whispered, looking a bit sad. "When I talked to him before, he only talked about you."

"Roxas?"

Both boys turned. A bald man with sun-glasses and hell of a lot of earrings stood in a suite with a teenage boy. Roxas recognized him as Rude. He was usually gone, but he had been introduced once and had never seen him again. But that boy with him...

"This is Reno." Rude greeted. "He needs to talk to Axel."

Roxas looked him over, suddenly nervous. "Axel? Come here please."

Axel walked over, looking confused. Riku followed him, deciding that he wanted Sora to take him to the kitchen since he was hungry. Sora rolled his eyes but nodded, leaving them alone.

"Who's this, Rude?" Axel asked, frowning.

Reno smiled, popping some gum. "Name's Reno, yo. You're my older brother."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Heh heh. Meet Reno. XP I know it's kinda short, but I need to work on Yellow as Blood and 'Oops'...and Animal. Bleh. Too many stories. ::cries::

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Yay, another chapter!! Thanks for all the reviews I got last time!! Heh, the Tenth was my Birthday and I found out I'm going to see Wicked! I'm so happy!!!!  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Brother?"

Roxas blinked. Sure, this Reno looked a lot like Axel, but...brothers? Axel seemed shocked, not sure how to take this. After all this time, he had a brother? He frowned.

"You're not my brother." he said, surprising them. "I'm disowned."

Reno shook his head. "That doesn't mean anythin', yo. You're still my brother through blood."

Rude cleared his throat to get their attention. "Why don't you two catch up?"

Reno smiled. "Sure! C'mon, Ax."

Axel allowed himself to be led away to some chairs by the window. Roxas watched them, wanting to follow but he felt that they needed time to themselves. Rude nudged him a little, getting his attention.

"Reno was abused by their father. He won't admit it, but I've seen this before. The Dad was also being accused of killing his wife, so it was best to get him out of the house."

Roxas sighed. "Axel might feel better about being abused if he knows that his brother was going through the same thing..."

"We can only hope. Axel needs to get better." Rude said. "Cloud thinks he'll be out soon. There's no way to fully get rid of his MPD, but we can contain it so that he'll have a normal life. And when he does, he needs a foster family."

"...He can stay with me." Roxas offered, not thinking if Tifa would accept.

Rude raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Cloud's considering it...It might be best. I doubt Axel wants to go far away from you, Roxas."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Riku, look! They have cake!" Sora said, jumping up and down.

Riku rolled his eyes. "So?"

"Cake is good!" he said happily. "I wonder if we can have some?!"

"I don't care, Sora. I hate cake." Riku muttered, glaring at the sugary-food while making soup.

Sora frowned. "How can you hate cake?? Are you not human or something??"

Riku snorted. "Axel doesn't like cake either."

Sora shut up immediately. The silver-haired boy sighed. He knew it. Sora had the biggest crush on him. Too bad, because Axel told everyone that he loved Roxas. Actually, Riku was the first one to know. Axel trusted him with everything, and in return, Riku told Axel everything. They knew the other wouldn't tell others about what had happened in their lives.

_'It's sad, really...'_ Riku thought. _'I mean, Axel didn't react too badly to Vexen raping him because of before-'_

"RIKU!!!"

He twitched. "What?"

Sora smiled. "Look, there's ice cream! Roxas loves ice cream! Should we bring him some?"

Riku gave him a small smile. "You really care about your cousin, huh?"

"Me and Roxas are like brothers!" Sora nodded wildly. "I mean, I know I actually **have** a brother, but Denzle is really quiet so I can't really talk to him. But Roxas is like me, only not as weird. But I love my cousin so much, even when he acts all emo in his room."

_"-cousins and nothing more. I wouldn't even call you family."_

_"Kad-"_

_"Shut up! Dammit Riku, shut up!"_

_"Please, Kadaj...Don't."_

Riku sighed. If only his cousins were like Sora and Roxas...Maybe he wouldn't be so messed up.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Reno, get back here!"

"Try and catch me, yo!"

Roxas smiled. "How long should this take?"

"Reno'll ware out soon enough. Besides, Axel has to take his meds."

Roxas blinked, checking the watch. "Axel, you have to take your medicine."

Both boys paused from their chase, Reno pouting and crossing his arms as Axel groaned. "But Roxy-"

"C'mon, the sooner you take them, the sooner you can get back to killing Reno."

Reno sputtered indignantly as Axel grinned, shoving his little brother before taking the white pill from Roxas. Roxas smiled. It seemed that Axel rather liked having a brother. He warmed up to him immediately, and Reno didn't seem to mind when Axel's personality shifted for a few seconds. One minute, he would be fine but then Roku might appear and be a bit depressing but then he'd go back.

"How did you get so tall anyway, yo?" Reno asked, poking Axel in the side. "Mom and Dad were never as tall as you."

"Dunno. Maybe mom had an affair."

Roxas was a bit surprised by the joke, but Reno laughed. Axel smirked, putting him in a headlock, until they both were rolling on the floor, wrestling. Rude smirked, nudging Reno with his shoe.

"Reno, we have to get going."

"Aww."

Roxas smiled. "Axel, we need to meet with Zexion anyway."

Axel perked up. "Okay."

Reno gave a wave, smiling. "See ya later. I'll try an' come back tomorrow, yo."

Axel nodded. "Alright. Bye, Reno!"

Roxas watched them go, shaking his head a little. "He grows on you, huh?"

Axel smiled. "Yep."

Roxas led him to Zexion's office. "Was it surprising? Having a younger brother, I mean."

"Yeah...I remember mom and Dad fighting a lot, so I didn't think they'd have another kid." Axel said, wrapping an arm around the blond's shoulders.

"You...When you get better, you might be able to stay with me, Axel." Roxas whispered, nuzzling Axel's side. "I was talking to Rude about it. Cloud's thinking about letting you stay with me when you get better."

Axel's grip tightened. "I'd...like that."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Zexion sighed as Axel and Roxas left. "This...this is bad."

Someone knocked before entering. The lilac-haired man forced a smile at seeing who it was.

"Demyx. I see you've gotten a job here."

"Yeah. Aeris said they needed all the help they could get, so here I am!" the blond smiled, sitting down on a chair. "How's Axel?"

"It seems...another personality might be forming..." Zexion muttered. "I'm doing all I can to get it to stop, but it seems the only thing that will help is...letting Aku out."

"W-what?!"

Zexion sighed, tapping his pen on the desk. "Aku needs to vent. If he doesn't, there will be another. And maybe another. They'll keep coming because, like it or not, Aku is the stronger personality."

"But..." Demyx frowned. "Aku seems to only vent when he's hurting someone...Otherwise he'll make a lot of noise and ruin things, but it doesn't help."

"Which is why I'm going to need Roxas there. Aku can yell at him, but he wouldn't hurt him." Zexion idily played with his hair. "Before, there was so much desperation within Axel at the thought of Roxas leaving, he 'needed' to prove that Roxas belonged to him. However, in normal circumstances, he couldn't. That is, unless he's...venting sexual energy, but I think that Axel can stop that..."

"That a big if, Zex."

Zexion frowned. "I know...which is why I don't want Roxas to be there physically...Maybe in a different room, or so Axel can see him through glass..."

Demyx got up and hugged him. "Leon won't like it."

Zexion held his hand. "I know, Dem...But it might be the only way..."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas nearly choked on his pop at what Aeris just said through the phone. "A-Axel's birthday??"

"Yeah. It's...uh, this weekend. We've always done something before, but I was thinking maybe you'd like to bring him somewhere. It's been forever since Axel's been able to leave the Asylum, and well..." He could hear her smiling. "Cloud said he'd pay for anything."

Roxas smiled. "Weeeeell, I did read somewhere that Wicked was coming into town..."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Oooh Axel!" Roxas peeked inside the red head's room, beaming. "Guess what??"

Axel blinked. "What?"

Roxas pouted, sitting next to him. "Not very good at guessing games, huh? Well," He sniffed, smiling a little. "I heard from a little birdie that it's your birthday this weekend."

Axel blushed. "Uh, yeah...Guess I forgot..."

Roxas smiled. "How old are you turning??"

"Um, eighteen."

_'Wow, I didn't know that,'_ "Well, since you're turning eighteen, and we all love you so much," Axel raised an eyebrow, and Roxas pulled out five tickets. "You, me, Riku, Sora, and Reno are all going to see Wicked."

Axel beamed, tackling Roxas into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Roxas giggled. "Thank Aeris, she told me. And I remembered you wanted to see it, so..."

Axel kissed him on the cheek, making him immediately blush. Axel didn't seem to notice, too excited about actually leaving the Asylum and spending time with his friends and Roxas. The blond smiled, even though his face was still a little flushed.

"You like it?"

"YES!!"

Roxas laughed. "Good."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Riku blinked. "Really? We're all going?"

Sora nodded. "Yep! It'll be so much fun! And I heard tickets are expensive, so I'll have to thank Dad when I see him! I can't believe it though! I thought for sure Roxas would only want him and Axel, and maybe Reno, to go."

"That'll...be nice." Riku gave a small, slow smile. "I haven't been outside in a long time..."

Sora smiled back. "Yeah. And we'll all be there too!"

Riku laughed a little, surprising him by hugging the brunette. "Thanks, Sora."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Axel laid on Riku's bed, having snuck out of his own once Roxas had left with Sora. "What is it, Ri?"

Riku frowned. "I...I think I...like Sora."

Axel smiled. "So? That's a good thing, right?"

"Axel, he likes you!"

Axel blinked. "What? Really? But..."

Riku sighed, placing his head on Axel's shoulder. "I can't believe you haven't noticed. I mean, he does everything you want, he's always staring, and every time you say something, he perks up immediately."

"I...I didn't notice at all..." Axel frowned. "I'm sorry."

Riku smiled a little. "It's not your fault. I had a crush on you when we first met, remember?"

Axel snorted. "Yeah. Heh, that was such a long time ago, huh?"

"Yeah...I can't believe you'll be eighteen, Ax. That's...that's a long time."

Axel silently drew something into the tiles of Riku's bed. "I know...But I'll be out soon. And I want you to come too, Ri."

"I'll try."

"No, you will." Axel said, turning to look at him. "You **will** come with me. You have to promise."

Riku smiled. "Promise."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

There. Man, that was my reaction when I got three tickets for Wicked. One for me, one for my friend and one for my mom. I leave this weekend, so I wanted to post this now. lol.

R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Yay, another chapter!! Heh, Wicked was AMAZING!! I loved it so much. I cried. ::tear:: Holy crap, it's the tenth chapter::in shock:: I love you all so much! Oh, and it's nearing the end. O.o I'm actually finishing a story?! APOCALYPSE!!

Anyway, there might be a sequel, small and kinda lacking, in my opinion. I'll write more about it in the last chapter. ::sigh:: I get depressed when I type that...

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas sighed as he waited with Sora, Riku and Reno out in the Waiting Room. The room was quiet, the only sound the Nurse's typing. Right now, they were all waiting for Leon and Zexion to show up. Every now and then, Sora would sniff, proof that he had been crying. Riku would quickly hug him, whispering into his ear.

How did this happen? Roxas repeated that question over and over in his head. How did they end up back in the hospital? Roxas hated hospitals, and he knew the others did too. He wanted to cry right now. He hated this feeling of helplessness.

"Roxas?"

The blond looked up when the Leon ran in, Zexion not far behind him. Leon took one look at his face before he swore loudly, making the Nurse look at him in disapproval.

"What happened?" Leon demanded, looking at Roxas and Sora. "You're suppose to be watching them, so what happened?"

"Chill out, Leon!" Riku snapped, knowing how guilty Roxas and Sora were feeling already. "What crawled up into your ass and died?! None of this is their fault!"

"Roxas," Zexion whispered. "What happened?"

Roxas sniffed. "I-it was an accident...really..."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"_Axel, you're such a wuss." Riku teased, lightly punching his friend in the arm._

_Axel smiled, blushing. "I couldn't help it!"_

"_Hey, Sora cried too." Roxas pointed out, smirking._

_They were all walking along the road, heading back to the Asylum. They had seen Wicked, and though Reno and Riku wouldn't admit it, it had been really good. For a musical. Roxas had liked it a lot and it turned out that Sora had always loved it since he had heard about it. And Axel, he surprised them all by telling them he had read the book._

"_We should see it again, before it leaves." Roxas said, getting their attention._

_Axel nodded. "Yeah! Then, we should stay after! Buy stuff!...Even though I have no money..."_

"_I'll get you something." the blond offered, smiling._

_Axel mirrored it, holding on to Roxas's hand. Sora frowned a little, but both Reno and Riku distracted him by having a spitting contest. The brunette laughed, watching them. Roxas merely rolled his eyes, leaning his head on Axel's shoulder._

"_Hey."_

_A man was walking towards them with a friend. He was older, with brown hair that was covered up by a cowboy hat. He was wearing regular clothes, and his friend was a taller man, with short blond hair. He had a tattoo on his face, and both were glaring at Roxas and Axel._

"_Get your fag asses off the sidewalk."_

_Reno glared, coming to his brother's defense. "Get your homophobic asses off the sidewalk before I have your dick sliced off and turned into fodder."_

_Axel leaned towards Roxas, looking confused. "Roxy, what's a fag?"_

"_That's you, Red!" the cowboy sneered. "Your kind ain't natural! Men should only be with women, not _other_ men."_

_Axel still looked confused. "But that's not what I was taught..."_

"_Irvine, let's show him the right way."_

_They__both smirked, cracking their knuckles and__getting ready for a fight. The cowboy, Irvine, lunged at Roxas, effectively punching him in the side of the face. Riku glared before going after him, starting a fist fight. The blond stayed back, however, watching Axel with interest. The boy was just standing there._

"_**Get off of him!**__"_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Leon..." Zexion cut in. "This is what I was talking about. Axel's on his pills, he's been healing, but if Aku doesn't vent, this will keep happening...He might even hurt them."

"What did he do?" Leon asked Riku.

Reno gave a short laugh, devoid of any humor; this was the first time he had seen Aku. "He fuckin' snapped the guys arm. W...why didn't anyone tell me about this?"

Roxas hid his face into his hands. "We were going to, but...You just met him, Reno. That...that's a lot to take in."

"And Aku's not exactly something you want to tell a family member about." Leon added.

"Why's Axel here though?" Zexion asked.

Roxas sighed. "That Irvine guy hit him pretty good in the stomach, and the doctors think he might've broken a rib. Dammit, this just had to happen, didn't it?"

"What about the other guy?" Leon muttered.

"He took off." Reno murmured darkly. "Coward. He was going to leave the guy to die, though he's still a homophobic bastard."

Leon and Zexion perked up at this. "Homophobic? Who was there to be..." Leon stopped, eyes wide, turning to Roxas. "You didn't."

"No!" Roxas stood up, blushing. "All I did was hold his hand, Leon!"

"You can't **love** your patient, Roxas!" the brown-haired man snapped. "It's against regulations! Fuck, no wonder you could get Axel to listen to you."

"W-what's so wrong with that?" Reno asked, feeling guilty.

Zexion sighed. "It's not Professional."

"Screw professionality!" the red head yelled, also standing. "If it gets my brother better, then who gives a fuck??"

"Roxas..." Leon grabbed the boy's shoulder gently, making him look him in the eye. "Did you have sex? At all?"

Roxas's blush darkened. "N-no! We haven't even kissed, Leon! I told him he'd have to wait until he gets better."

"You're not just messing around, are you? You know what could happen if you are!?"

"I'm not, I swear!"

"Mr. Leonhart?"

Everyone looked over to the doctor that had walked into the Waiting Room. He motioned Leon over, since he had Custody of Axel. Leon frowned and did so, talking to him in a whisper. Roxas collapsed back into the chair, sighing. What a horrible day. He'd have to make it up to Axel.

"So..." Reno broke the silence that had come over the group. "Who exactly is Aku?"

"Well," Zexion sat down in a chair. "Get comfortable, it's a long story."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Axel's eyes fluttered open, immediately finding Leon, who was standing next to him. "Leonleon."

"Hey, Axel. How do you feel?"

"Like shit." the red head answered bluntly. "Where's Roxy? I want to see him."

Leon sighed. "Axel...Do you love Roxas?"

Axel frowned. "Yes."

"Alright...Just promise me you won't do anything until you get out, okay?" the older male said, smiling.

"Okay, Leonleon."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Home!" Sora cheered as he and Riku walked to his house.

Leon said it'd be okay if Riku stayed there for awhile, mostly while Axel remained in the hospital. He had broken a rib, but that wasn't much compared to the other guy. Aku had kicked him in the face a few times, and other places. Irvine wouldn't be having kids for a very long time.

"You live here, huh?" Riku asked, looking the big, two-story over. "Wow."

"I missed you, home!" Sora hugged the door, making Riku roll his eyes.

"C'mon, Sora, let's get inside."

They went straight to Sora's room, which he shared with Denzle. The younger boy looked up from his homework, raising an eyebrow at Riku.

"Sora, are you gay now too?"

Sora blushed. "Shut up, Denzle! And who else is gay in the family?"

"Roxas."

"He's only bisexual, kid." Riku said, waving off the weird look he got.

Denzle frowned. "You look like someone I know."

Sora blinked. "How many people have silver hair?"

Denzle ignored him. "Marlene's brother has silver hair. He was adopted, and he looks just like you."

Riku's heart sank. "W-what's his name, kid?"

"Kadaj."

Riku swore his heard stopped.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It's short in my opinion, but I'll write more soon!...I hope. Lol. Hope you all like it! I'm gonna go relisten to my Wicked soundtrack.

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter! YAY!!!

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"_Who's Kadaj?"_

_Riku looked over at Axel, frowning. "No one, why?"_

_Axel snorted. "If he was no one, you wouldn't be crying in your sleep about him. C'mon, Ri, tell me. I'll tell you about before."_

_Riku sighed. "Well...He was my cousin. His older brother had been abusive, and nearly killed him a few times, so he had to live with me and my mom, Jenova. We're were happy, but...then Kadaj showed signs of a disease that would take over his brain and make him see things that never happened. He believed that__Jenova had been killed, and he got so mad..."_

"_...What happened?" Axel asked, holding on to his friend's hand._

_Riku looked away. "He killed her in real life. I was eight when he did it. I tried to tell him that she was alive, but he didn't believe me. He took a knife off the counter and stabbed her with it. The Doctors said she didn't feel anything. But then he turned to me, and kept saying I had killed her."_

"_Did he hurt you, Ri?"_

"_Yeah...I can still feel it." Riku lightly touched his chest, where crisscrossing scars covered. "He called me Heartless, Axel. He said I did it. It was days before anyone outside knew something was wrong, and in those days, he actually got me to think I killed her."_

"_But you didn't." Axel said, frowning. "You didn't actually kill her. It was him."_

_Riku laughed a little, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Yeah...But he's still out there. He wants to kill me, Axel. He'd do anything to kill me."_

_There was a moment of silence between them. Riku wiped his eyes, hating that he had actually cried in front of his crush. After a minute, he realized what Axel had said._

"_Axel?"_

"_Hm?"_

_Riku hesitated. "You don't...have to tell me, you know. It's fine."_

_Axel laughed. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't tell you?"_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Axel smiled up when he saw Roxas walk into the room. "Roxy."

"Hey Axel." the blond sat down next to the bed in a chair, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Axel replied. "I want to go home though. I hate hospitals."

"I..." Roxas sighed. "I'm going to have to go home soon, I'm afraid. The doctors won't let me stay, but Zexion promised he'd stay with you until I come back tomorrow, okay?"

"Promise?" Axel asked, smiling.

Roxas mirrored it. "Yeah, of course. When you get out, I'll take you to the park or something, okay?"

Axel nodded. "I'd like that."

Roxas smiled, giving Axel a hug before he headed out. Axel watched him go sadly, wishing he could stay. Oh well, at least Zexion would be here, even though he should be going home to Demyx. It made Axel feel a little guilty really.

"Hey."

Axel looked up, eyes widening. The blond man from before was standing in the doorway. He was probably here for his friend. He looked uncomfortable, looking around nervously to make sure no one was around.

"I'm sorry, about before..." he said, frowning.

Axel scowled. "Really?"

"Yeah. You see, Irvine, he's rather...homophobic, and I kinda have to play along with it since he's dating my sister." He sighed, holding out a hand. "So, let's start over. My name's Zell."

Axel eyes it before shaking it. "Axel."

Zell gave a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Axel. I am sorry about before. It seems that the only way to get Irvine to believe your not gay is to pick on those who are. I guess I can't really hide it anymore though."

"Hide it? You mean, you like guys too?" Axel asked, looking surprised.

Zell blushed. "Yeah. I kinda like someone in particular, really, but it's hard to get him to notice me. He's always busy with his job, and everything. That's why when I saw you and that boy together, I didn't want to fight you. It takes guts to show you love someone when they're the same gender."

"I never knew people were against it." the red head whispered. "I've never been outside long enough to know."

"What do you mean?" Zell asked.

"I've always been kept inside the Asylum. No one there ever cared if you liked the same sex, so I thought it had to be okay." Axel sighed. "I feel so stupid..."

"Asylum?" Zell repeated, blinking. "The crazy place? You?"

"None of the people I've met there are crazy!" Axel said heatedly, making the blond put his hands up in defense. "We just have problems. I have Multiple Personalities, Riku is emotionally unstable. Roxas is kinda my nurse, but..."

Zell sighed. "Sorry. But you know, you might know my sister. I have three, but one was entered in there yesterday. Poor thing, she stopped talking."

Axel frowned. "Who?"

"Her name's Namine."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas stared at Tifa, eyes big. "What?"

"They want you to come back. It's been a month." Tifa said. "You're suspension is over."

"But...what about my job at the Asylum?" Roxas asked. "Or don't you care?"

She sighed. "Roxas, I do care. But you can't give up school for a job. You're going back next week. Just be glad today is a Thursday and you have the whole weekend to get ready."

Roxas sighed, going into his room. Go back to school? The thought seemed so foreign to him. He didn't want to go back. He liked how his life was right now. Seeing Axel all day and not putting up with annoying people like his teachers. Oh God, he was going to have to face that man!

Growling under his breathe, Roxas threw his pillow. "What's so important about school anyway!?"

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It had to come, Roxas. Lol. I hope you all like it! I've never played Final Fantasy VIII, so please forgive me about the way I write Zell. But I like him, he looks kinda like Demyx, so I wanted to make him a nice guy.

R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Yay, new chapter! I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter even though it was short. lol.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"So, he came in and apologized, huh?" Zexion asked as they rode the car back to the Asylum. "Did he say anything else?"

"Well, he mentioned his little sister." Axel answered, frowning. "He said her name's Namine. Who's that, Zexion?"

Zexion thought about it, trying to remember any new patients. "Namine...I believed Aeris spoke of her. Since Roxas is permanently your nurse, she got switched to Namine."

"I haven't heard from Roxas since last night..." Axel mumbled, obviously depressed. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not, Axel." Zexion replied easily, patting him on the head. "Don't worry about it, okay? Maybe Roxas has something he needs to take care of at home and can't come right now."

Axel sighed. "Okay..."

Zexion frowned a little. "Roku, am I talking to you?"

"Yeah...But I can switch if you want. People don't like talking to me." 'Roku' said softly.

"People do, Roku. But sometimes, they want to make sure Axel's still in there, you understand?" Zexion smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Roku nodded, laying his head in Zexion's lap. "Zexion...if I...tell you about my Dad...does that make me a bad person?"

Zexion frowned again. "No, it doesn't. Not if he hurt you."

"Okay..."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas slammed the school door shut as he walked to class with his books. "I don't believe this! Tifa said I wouldn't have to start yet."

Sora frowned. "C'mon, Rox. Don't blame mom. She didn't know that the school was making you come today."

"Whatever." Roxas spat. "She probably did this on purpose. I fucking hate her! All she does is get in the way."

Feeling angry, Sora growled. "At least she's alive."

Roxas froze, eyes wide. Sora seemed to realize what he said because he slapped a hand over his mouth, just as shocked that that had come from his own mouth. He struggled to find the words to explain to his cousin that he didn't mean it, but Roxas was already gone.

_'I...'_ Sora sighed, holding his head in his hand. _'I messed up,'_

Roxas threw his things into his locker, slamming it shut with enough force to dent it. His vision was blurry but he he didn't care. So what if he cried? Who cared if people thought he was pathetic? They hadn't lost their parents. They weren't being forced to separate from the person they loved. Roxas let out a shaky sigh, trying to collect himself. Had Tifa even called the Asylum to tell them he wouldn't be there?

"Roxas?"

Roxas jumped, turning to see his three friends he hadn't seen in a long time. "H-hi, guys."

"Oh, Roxas!" Olette hugged him, smiling. "We missed you!"

"How've you been? We called a few times but Tifa said you were away at you job for community service." Hayner made a face. "That sucks, what did you do?"

"I was working at an Asylum..." Roxas hesitated, not sure if he should tell them about Axel.

"That's so dumb. I wouldn't have gone." Hayner snorted.

Angry boiled in Roxas's blood, but luckily, Pence cut in. "I think that's cool. You're helping people, right?"

"Yeah, a bunch of crazies." the taller blond muttered.

"Shut up." Roxas hissed, surprising them all. "If you'd let me talk, I'd tell you I love my job and I've gotten it as an actually job and not just as Community Service. Sure, there were some accidents, but I'm helping someone that otherwise would never get better. I don't even know what I'm doing here."

He pushed past them. Screw school, screw all of it. He was going to see Axel. He was sixteen, he could legally drop out if he wanted. He could go back when Axel was better and out of the Asylum with him. Then everything would be okay.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Leon asked, frowning. "I won't risk Roxas's life unless we're absolutely sure that nothing, and I mean _**nothing**_, happens to him."

Zexion nodded. "I've spoken to Aku's sub conscience mind. He wouldn't hurt Roxas as long as Roxas doesn't go against what he says. He'll claim that Roxas is his, but if Roxas gets angry, so will Aku. It's up to him, if he wants to do this."

"Speaking of which, where is Roxas?" Leon asked, turning to Selphie. "I haven't seen him since the Hospital."

Selphie shrugged. "I haven't heard from Sora either...They're probably busy, Cloud mentioned returning to school. Think Roxas is off his suspension?"

Leon sighed, rubbing his scar. "At a time like this, of course he is..."

As if it mock his pessimism, Roxas strolled through the door. He gave them a wave, not really paying much attention besides wanting to get to Axel's room.Zexion blinked before calling after him, walking with him the rest of the way.

"Roxas, there's something I need to speak to you with."

"What is it, Zexion? I'm in a hurry." Roxas said, frowning.

Zexion sighed. "Okay, but pay attention. Axel's been getting better, but he's also getting worse."

That got the blond's attention. "What do you mean??"

"Basically, the only personality that's still affected by getting raped is Aku, and that's because a rape is how Aku was first formed." Zexion raised a hand when Roxas went to interrupt, looking pissed. "Hear me out. Axel was raped by his Father. Roku told me yesterday when we were driving home. Don't bring that up. However, there's a way for Aku to vent and get over it. But you would have to speak and listen to him."

"A-are you sure that's a good idea?" Roxas asked, looking scared. "I mean, Aku nearly killed Leon and that guy..."

"Roxas, you're the only one he won't hurt. And if Aku doesn't vent, there will be a new personality. That'll add at least another year to when Axel can get out." Zexion explained. "It's up to you, but if you agree, then you _**can't**_ upset him."

Roxas hesitated. "I'll do it."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Roxy..." Axel laid his head on the blond's shoulder, frowning. "A-are you sure about this? I mean...I don't want to hurt you."

Roxas smiled, running a hand through Axel's hair. "If it helps you, Axel, I'll risk that."

Looking a little nervous, Axel kissed his cheek. Roxas blushed. Sure, they shared a few pecks every now and then, but they had never reall kissed...Unless he counted the one that Aku forced him into, but he didn't even want to think about that. All that mattered was that when Axel got out, he could finally kiss him.

"Ready?" Zexion asked from the doorway.

Zexion and Leon wouldn't be able to watch. Axel-no, Aku would instantly know, somehow, and then Roxas might get hurt. It was all him, and truthfully, the blond wanted it that way. He might be frightened of Aku, but he was still apart of Axel...The part that formed to take away Axel's pain of his own Father raping him.

"Yeah..." Roxas answered, sitting in a chair as Axel did the same across from him.

Zexion nodded, shutting the door and bolting it. They didn't want Aku to escape, after all. Roxas sighed, waiting. It was almost time for Axel to take his pills, and when he didn't, someone would come to the surface. And then, there would be Aku.

"Roxy...?"

Roxas smiled, recognizing the lighter voice. "Hello, Lea."

Lea beamed. "I missed you Roxy! I never get to see you anymore, it's not fair! Axel's a Roxy-stealer."

"Don't worry, we'll get to talk later, okay?" Roxas leaned forward a little. "But right now, Lea, I need a favor."

Lea cocked his head to the side. "Sure, what is it?"

"I need to speak with Aku."

Lea froze up. "W-what?? Why?! Roxy, I don't like him, he's mean!...And scary."

"Lea, it's very important that I speak with him." Roxas smiled. "Please? For me?"

Lea nodded. "Okay...But promise to be careful."

Roxas nodded, watching as Axel's eyes grew darker. He shuddered unconscionably, remembering the way those eyes had done the same things with Tifa and then that guy. It took a second, but then those eyes snapped to focus, immediately finding him. Aku smiled with malice crawling from his being.

"Roxas."

The blond hid a shudder. "Aku."

"You wanted to speak with me?" Aku leaned forward, grabbing the blond's hand and pulling him forward so that their noses brushed.

"I-I'm trying to...help you." Roxas managed.

Aku laughed, a cold and manipulative one that made Roxas shiver. "You want to **help** me?"

"Yes." Roxas hesitated, wondering if he would regret what he was about to say. "I...I love Axel...and that means that I love all his personalties...Even you."

Aku froze up, his usual cocky and cold persona gone. "W...what?"

"I love you. A-and I really want to help you, Aku." Roxas took a chance, using his other, free hand to gently touch Aku's cheek.

Without warning, Aku brought him closer and kiss him on the lips. Roxas's eyes widened. _'Please, please don't want to rape me,'_ Aku pulled back, searching his eyes.

"You...didn't kiss me back."

The hurt tone was attempted to be covered by anger. Roxas shook his head, smiling. "I was surprised. I-if you do it again-"

He didn't need to be told twice. The red head kissed him again, harder this time. Roxas shyly kissed back. He wondered if this counted as cheating, somewhere in the back of his mind. Hopefully, Axel would understand why he was doing this. He prayed he would. This was all for him to get better.

"I'm not..." Aku pulled back, looking confused. "I'm not angry at you...I-I..."

"Aku?" Roxas frowned; was there something wrong with him.

"P-please..." Roxas was taken aback by the pleading tone and how quickly Aku's eyes filled with tears. "Please, Roxas..."

"Please what..?" Roxas whispered. This was not the person he knew.

Aku kissed his forehead, wrapping his arms around the blond's shoulders. "I-I want to know what it's supposed to be like...It's not supposed to hurt."

Roxas's eyes widened and he blushed ferociously. "W-what?!"

"You love me!" some of Aku's regular personality had returned, but not like he always was. "Y-you want to get me better so you can be with **him**. Please, Roxas...Just this once?"

His heart felt torn. He was only sixteen, he didn't need to lose his virginity right now! And it wasn't even to Axel. Aku was only a part of him. But at the same time...he needed to help him. Aku was asking for help, the only way he knew how. That's why he was created; to take all the negative sexual thoughts and feeling out of Axel. And if he refused, Aku might never get better after being rejected...and he might force it from the blond, since he would think that's the only way.

"I-I...I've never done it before..." Roxas stuttered.

Aku kissed the corner of his mouth. "I do...I'll be careful, I promise." Roxas was still hesitating when Aku spoke again, his voice sound much different. "_**Please, Roxy?**_"

Roxas stared. Axel...and Aku? At the same time? Or did Axel want this as well. Aku's left eye was much lighter than the other, meaning, somehow, they were both there. The blond gulped, still horribly nervous.

"O-okay..."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Gah, it's short again::cries:: I'm sorry! And I'm not sure, should I write a lemon? I could make it into a side story, since I don't want the rating to go up just yet (hint hint). So please, review and tell me! If enough people want it, then okay. I will...even though I'm not really good at it. lol. Hope you liked it!!

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Yay, another chapter!! Lol. Hope you all like it.

For: 321, who asked me to continue this while reviewing my newest story. I felt loved.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas would never forget what happened. It would forever be embedded into his brain, his memory, and nothing, no drugs, no monsters, could ever make him forget. Because it wasn't Aku that he lost his virginity to. No, not Aku.

It was Axel.

Before they had removed their clothes, Axel replaced Aku, who said he felt 'fixed'. Whatever that meant. All Roxas cared was that Axel continued where Aku had left off, and Roxas had never felt anything like it. Axel made sure not to hurt him, that he only feel the uttermost pleasure. And he had.

As they laid there, naked and pressed together, utterly exhausted, Roxas nuzzled the red head's neck. "I love you, Axel."

Axel smiled, kissing the top of his head. "I love you too, Roxy."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Is there any difference? It's been a week since Roxas talked to Aku."

Zexion looked up from his paper at Leon, smiling. "Yes, actually, there's a huge difference. It seems...Aku is slowly leaving."

Leon's eyes widened. "Really? You're sure?"

"Yes. It's not official yet, but he is showing signs of moving on. I, er..." Zexion smiled sheepishly. "I had him come out on his own."

"You WHAT?!" Leon snapped, looking absolutely furious. "What if something happened? I can't believe you didn't tell anyone!!"

"Relax, obviously I'm alive." the lilac-haired man rolled his eye, smirking. "You won't believe it, but me and Aku had a decent conversation. The only thing he gets upset about is when you try to talk about his rape with Vexen, or Roxas. But Roxas isn't necessarily a bad thing, all it is is that he's vert protective."

Leon ran a hand through his brown hair, looking shocked. "What did Roxas do...? He's done what no one has been able to."

"Love works wonders." Zexion said, smiling.

Leon laughed, surprising himself as well as his friend. "I guess so..."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas giggled as he sat with Axel in the Art Room, just the two of them. Ever since they had had sex, Axel seemed a lot happier. And there hadn't been any mention of Aku since then either. Something good had happened, the blond could feel it. Kissing the red head's cheek, he leaned against him while Axel leaned against the wall behind them.

"Sora seems to have started liking Riku back." the red head commented.

Roxas sighed in content, nuzzled his side. "Yeah, I noticed. Riku seemed happy when he noticed too."

"They'd be good for each other." Axel said, nodding. "Like you and me."

The blond smiled, kissing his stomach through his shirt. "Yeah, only we're perfect for each other."

Axel chuckled, though Roxas could feel him shuddering at the touch. He paused, hoping it was a good shudder and not that he was uncomfortable. It seemed that at random times, Axel shied away from being touched, unless it was Roxas. But even then, he was still fidgety, like he was trying to hide it.

He did it again, waiting. Another shudder, but this time, Axel grabbed his hand, eyes closed. Watching for any signs that he wanted to stop, Roxas pulled Axel shirt up a little bit, kissing the pale skin. God, why did he feel like he was taking advantage of him? Axel would say if he wanted to stop...right?

"Do you want me to stop?" Roxas whispered.

Axel shook his head. "N-no..."

Roxas kissed him on the lips, allowing the red head to take control of it. Almost immediately, he did, pulling Roxas down on to him. Said blond shivered at the feeling, hands clenched. Memories of before made his breathe hitch, wanting a repeat performance. He opened his mouth to ask if it was alright when-

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

Both jumped, getting to their feet. Outside the door, they saw the shadows of two people. They were cursing each other out, and both recognized Leon's voice among it. But the second was different. Axel frowned. Where did that voice sound familiar?

"Get out of my way!" the man shoved Leon before bursting into the Art Room. He had blond hair, short and dulled blue eyes. He was wearing a suite, looking professional and important. Roxas frowned when the man's eyes found Axel, who had gone stiff.

"Axel, you're grown." the man walked forward briskly, smiling an odd smile that made Roxas's stomach squirm. "You look just like Ariel. Well, except the eyes, of course. But enough of that." He held out his hand. "I've come to take you home."

There was a silence, when Axel whispered something that made Roxas see red.

"D-Dad?"

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Muhahaha! Didn't expect THAT, did you?! Lol. But I hope you'll review and tell me what you think! Oh, and Axel's Dad rufus shinra. He's the only person I dislike enough to make Axel's Dad, so here he is! Sorry if you like him. D

R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Phew. I'm glad you guys forgave the shortness of the last chapter. XP Sorry about that. Lol.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"_What I'm about to tell you, you can never tell anyone else." Zexion said slowly, sitting in the chair behind his desk. "Not even Axel, okay? Roku's the one who told me this, and if Axel knows that you know, he might not trust me. He'll tell you when you're ready."_

_Roxas frowned. "What is it?"_

"_It's his Dad."_

_Immediately, Roxas scowled. "What about him? Why can't you charge him with rape like Vexen??"_

_Zexion sighed. "The law states that a rape any more than six years cannot be charged. We didn't know this until now, ten years later."_

"_That's a load of bullshit!" Roxas snapped, glaring. "Why is there a six year limit??"_

"_I don't know, I'm not a police officer." the lilac-haired Therapist muttered before he sighed, slumping in his seat. "Just listen, okay? And remember, don't tell anyone."_

_Roxas nodded. "Promise."_

_Zexion looked through some notes before he began reading them. "'When I turned four my Dad had began hitting me. Mom thought it was because of stress and told me that it would stop eventually, and not to worry about it. She said this with a smile on her face. I can't help myself, but I hate her just as much. She didn't stop anything, just watched. She only thought she was a mother._

"'_When I turned five, my Dad had been really angry, finding out my mom had been cheating on him with I think the Gardener. Not only did Dad kill that man, he hit mom a few times. Mom begged me to take her place, like a good son. I did, because she's my mom. He looked ready to kill her. She changed her tune pretty quickly though, asking Dad to stop when he began ripping my clothes, calling me a girl, and a fag. I didn't know what that meant until now.'"_

_Roxas's eyes widened. "So...he really...?"_

_Zexion nodded. "There's more I'm afraid...if you want to hear it."_

_The blond hesitated. "Who...was talking?"_

"_Roku, at first...but then Aku came up and explained most of it."_

"_Okay...continue." Roxas whispered, wrapping his arms around himself._

"'_It became normal, really. Dad would get mad or stressed, and I was usually the one who made him tolerable again. He seemed to be getting better, so I didn't complain about what he was doing to me. He was smiling more, and he didn't hit anyone. In a way, I think...I liked what was happening. When my Dad was raping me, I __**finally**__ had his attention. He would actually tell me that he loved me now. It...felt good, in a way.'_

"'_But slowly, I began hearing voices. At first, one was just crying, like a little kid. He talked to me, and he always seemed to shy away from being touched. He was afraid that I'd hit him. He acted like he was five, even though he was my age. I learned, slowly, that this was me. Lea. The part of me that died when I was being beaten.'_

"'_Then, there was Roku. Sometimes Dad would be away for long periods of time, and mom would cry, thinking he might not come back. Roku convinced me to_ _try to kill myself. Mom almost had a heart attack, demanding why I'd be so stupid and think my life was so horrible when she was the one with a falling apart marriage. I didn't bother correcting her that I was the reason Dad would come back. If it made her feel better, there wasn't anything I could do.'_

"'_Then...Aku. Dad came back and this time, he...it hurt. It hurt a lot. It hadn't been that bad since the first couple times Dad raped me. When he was finished, calling me a whore, I think Aku first became active, picking up a knife in the kitchen and trying to cut his throat. Mom admitted me_ _to a Hospital where they found out about my MPD. Dad didn't want to waste money, and have a freak son. So when it got too bad, they sent me here.'"_

_Roxas furiously wiped his eyes, not wanting to admit that_ _he had been crying. "That's horrible. What kind of person would do that?!"_

"_Just remember, Roxas." Zexion said. "It might be hard, it might not, but...remember that Axel's still the same person. No matter what, okay?"_

"_O-okay."_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVVV

Roxas scowled. "You."

The man looked the boy over in disdain. "I have no business with you." He turned back to Axel, seemingly ignoring that the red head had paled and looked sick. "Now, are you ready to come home? The doctors said you were getting better."

Leon glared. "You can't just take him. Not only are you an unfit person to take him in, he's not fully healed yet."

He laughed, a nasty fake laugh that only made Roxas angrier. "Please. My name is Rufus Kasaiko Shinra, Head of Shinra Corp."

"So you're trying to hint that since you're a big CEO, we should let you get away with anything??" Leon snarled, bristling.

"What I'm saying is that I'm fit enough to take my son home where he belongs. It's bad enough that you've taken Reno from me." Rufus said coldly, turning to Axel again. "Come now, Axel. I don't want to be here all day."

Axel's legs seemed to fail him as he fell to his knees, hands gripping Roxas's pant leg. "D-don't make me go. Please, Roxas."

Roxas knew it was bad if Axel forgot to call him 'Roxy'. He kneeled down next to him, placing a hand on the red head's shoulder. "Sh, it's okay. We won't let him."

Rufus scowled at this. "Oh? And how do you plan on stopping me? I have every right to see my son."

"Well, you're seeing him." Roxas snipped. "So then you must've noticed he doesn't want to go with you. You're aren't even his Father anymore, you disowned him! Leon's his Dad by all rights."

"And I don't like it when someone scares them." Leon added, arms crossed.

Rufus sighed. "Well, I was afraid of that. Guess I just have to sue."

"For what?!" Roxas demanded.

The older blond smirked. "You are clearly a minor. My son was raped by a Therapist. You allow non-employees into Patient areas, endangering their safety. Allowing Patients to sneak out of isolation. The list goes on. So either my son comes home with me and I forget about this whole thing, or I can leave for now, sue you into shutting down, and **then** get Axel. You're choice."

Leon glared. "I'll take my chances."

Rufus chuckled. "Very well." He gave a Axel a look that Roxas could only describe as lust before leaving.

Roxas's hold on Axel tightened. There was no way in hell he'd let that man get his pedophile-hands on Axel. Not now or ever. He was going to say something to Leon but he heard and felt Axel crying.

"Axel?" Roxas gently rubbed his back, smiling softly. "Hey, don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you."

Axel hugged him, trembling. "I-I hate him. I hate him so much, Roxy."

"I know..." Roxas shut his eyes tightly. "I know."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Well, hope you all like it. Axel's past, right there in front of ya. I hope it fits what I've written before, I'm too lazy to check. XP

R&R


	15. Chapter 15

Strangely, I got inspired by listening to Rent as I typed this...lol. I loved the movie, but I believe the Broadway version of the songs are better. But we were playing it in band, so it was awesome. XP

When I started this, I would've never thought I'd reach this far. Up to 338 reviews so far, and I could cry! I've never gotten so far, and though I doubt I'll ever get any more, except maybe the sequel that I might write, but just...wow. And I love all the reviews, thank you all SO much!!  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"A trial, huh?" Riku murmured, looking his red haired friend over. "You know Leon won't let him win."

Axel nodded. "I know...But I don't want to talk about that. I noticed you've been spending more time with Sora."

Riku blushed, looking out the window of Axel's room. He had snuck in when he had heard about Axel's Dad, and unfortunately, that was around ten at night. Roxas and Sora were long gone, and it was almost "light's out", as Aeris called it, though they really didn't force you to go to sleep.

"Yeah, well...He's nice and I like him." the silver haired teen replied. "I think he's starting to like me back, and I'm trying to get to know him more."

Axel smiled. "I'm glad."

They sat in silence for awhile. Riku wanted to ask something, but he was so nervous. It was a personal question, and he didn't want Axel to be offended.

"Hey, uh...Axel?" He got a 'hm', letting him know he had the older teen's attention. "Have you and Roxas...you know, um..."

Axel blinked, looking over at him. "Had sex?"

Riku flushed. "Y-yeah."

The red head smirked. "Yes, but don't tell anyone. Leon would freak and have Roxy fired..." The smirk slipped off and he frowned. "I don't want him to leave."

"I doubt he would, Axel." Riku said stubbornly. "I mean, why would he? You're awesome!"

Axel snorted. "And I'm in an Asylum, Ri."

"That only makes you more special!"  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"I can't believe you skipped your first day back!" Tifa yelled, looking down at the blond sitting in the armchair, who was staring out the window. "I get a call from the Principle that you're not there, and what am I to think? Something could've happened, Roxas! I put off talking about it because I've been busy, but that's no excuse! Then you don't go the rest of the week! Roxas, this is serious!"

Roxas scuffed. "So is not calling the Asylum and telling them I'm at school. Besides, who cares? This job is more important than school."

"Roxas-"

"Look, Tifa," Roxas stood up. "You're the one who lied to me, okay? I'll go tomorrow, since it's Monday. when I was **suppose** to start. I've already told Leon about school, and I talked with Olette and Pence about getting caught up."

He went to his room, laying on the bed. Next to it was a nightstand with his alarm clock and a picture frame. Frowning, he reached over and picked it up. His mother and father smiled back at him, with a five year old Roxas between them. His Dad, a man named Cid, was smiling back at him, his buff arms around his mother, Elena's, shoulders. Cid had been such a good father, up until he began having anger problems, and soon began seeing things. The Doctors called it Schizophrenia.

He looked up when he heard someone walk in. Sora gave a hesitant smile. They hadn't been able to talk since they're fight, and seeing the blond looking at the picture made him feel even worse.

"Look, Roxas..."

"It's fine, Sora." Roxas muttered, putting the picture down. "Maybe a little low, but I understand. She is your mom, and I haven't been very quiet about my dislike about her. I forgive you."

Sora smiled. "Thanks, Rox."

He nodded. He sighed, looking around his room. "Have you heard...about Axel's Dad?"

Sora frowned. "Yeah, I heard about it on accident. Leon was talking with Aeris. He really came back after all this time?"

Roxas snorted. "He just wants to rape Axel again." His eyes widened, realizing what he had just said as Sora gaped at him. "I didn't mean to say that...Sora, you can't tell anyone, okay?? I shouldn't even know!"

Sora nodded. "O-okay..."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Rufus smirked at Leon as they both waited outside the Court Room. "Ready to lose?"

Leon snorted, arms crossed. "You're not going to win. They know what you've done."

"What they know is that my son, who's been corrupted by you and your staff, said some things while being pressured by a Therapist. It won't hold."

"Axel's scared stiff of you!" Leon argued. "They obviously noticed that! If you win, then you either paid them or they're all blind."

They both immediately quieted down when the Judge beckoned them in, having reached his decision, along with the Jury. Leon sighed. There was so much at stake here. Would he win and Axel would be safe? Or would Rufus win, and then the red head would be lost forever? He prayed not. Axel had become something of a son in the last ten years, and they'd grown closer since Roxas had shown up.

"Has the Jury reached a decision?" the Judge asked.

"Yes, your Honor. We the Jury find the Defendant, Rufus Shinra-"

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
"Axel?" Roxas placed a hand on the red head's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Axel smiled. "Y-yeah...just nervous."

"Don't be." Roxas whispered, kissing his cheek. "Everything will work, you'll see. And then, you'll be out and we'll be living together and going to school."

"What's school like, Roxy? I can't remember." the red head said, wrapping his long arms around the blond's waist.

"Well..." Roxas smiled, thinking. "It's rather boring, but you see all your friends. Don't worry though, mine will love you. And...it seems like hell, but my mom used to say that you'll always wish you could go back when you're an adult because you have so much freedom...When you're all grown up, no one's there to do everything for you anymore, and you're on your own."

Axel's grip tightened. "But we won't be, right?"

Roxas smiled. "No...we won't be."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"grant Rufus Shinra partial custody, as the child in question is above the age of eighteen, and the fact that he's disowned with a disease. He won't be released until fully healed, and then only be with Mr. Shinra for a total of three months before he can move out. The charges against Mr. Leonhart are dropped, as well as Mr. Shinra, because of lack of evidence."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Welp, hope you all like it! And I have a question: if I wrote a story based off of Rent, would any of you review it and read it?? . Let me know! I don't want to write it if no one will, obviously, since my friend, Darkest Soul of Sadness, has a musical (Wicked) and no one will review it! Let me know!  
R&R!!


	16. Chapter 16

Another chapter. Sorry for the wait. :dies:  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Partical...custody?" Roxas echoed, eyes wide.

Leon nodded, looking horrible with his hair disheavled and bags under his eyes. "Yeah...There just wasnt' enough evidence, or so said the Jury." He snorted bitterly. "You should go talk to Axel. He's been wanting to see you."

Roxas nodded, quickly heading to Axel's room. Partical custody...that meant that Axel would be forced to live with his Dad for awhile. But how long was awhile? Maybe they could help Axel in the time or expose Rufus...anything. Roxas couldn't handle the thought of just leaving the red head he had come to love.

"Axel?" Roxas called upon entering his room.

The red head was on the bed, looking out the window. Roxas walked over and sat down beside him. Hesitating, the blond lightly placed a hand on his back, rubbing it as he laid his head on Axel's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

He got a snort. "I'm going back to live with him. What do you think?"

Roxas sighed. "I'm sorry, Axel. I wish...there was something I could do."

Axel turned, laying his head in the blond's lap. "I'm scared, Roxas."

It felt weird, having his real name coming from the red head. Roxas ran a hand through his red hair, smiling sadly. "I'll find a way to help you, Axel. I...I won't leave you alone there, okay?"

Axel smiled as well. "I know you wouldn't...But I'll be okay. It's only three months, then I can live with you."

Roxas blinked. "Really?"

He nodded. "I don't want him to hurt you. It wouldn't be the first time, right?"

They sat there for a few minutes before Roxas lightly grabbed his hand. "Axel...are you sure it won't bother you? I mean...Aku, and Lea, and Roku, he's the reason they're there."

"And they're the reasonI met you." Axel whispered, kissing his forehead. "I'll be fine. Just...let's pretend it's not happening, and once it's over, it never did. Okay?"

"...Okay."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"P-partical custody?!"

"Calm down." Rude muttered at the younger red head. "Leon doesn't like it either."

Reno fumed. "Of course he doesn't, but that doesn't change the fact that Axel is going to stay with the bastard and get raped by him all over again!"

"And what do you suggest?" the bald man demanded, glaring. "You're the one who chickened out on testifying."

Reno didn't look at him. In all honesty, yes, he had been afraid. He never wanted to see his Dad again, really. He swore to himself he wouldn't, so he didn't go. And now...now it was sending his big brother, that he had just met, back there. It was his fault...Because he thought they wouldn't need him and for being selfish. He looked around Rude's apartment. He had been staying here for awhile since he was afraid of Foster Homes. He only trusted Rude, Cloud and Axel.

"Can...can I go see him? Tomorrow?"

Rude nodded. "...Leon didn't tell him. About needing you to testifying. He didn't want Axel to be angry about it since you'd be feeling bad anyway."

Reno smiled a little. "Y-yeah..."

He got up, wanting to go to his room and think. Rude stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault, Reno. You're scared, it happens. He hurt you too."

"Yeah, but..." Reno grinned, and they both knew it was fake. "I'm not the one in a Asylum, am I?"  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
Tifa paused from the dishes when she heard the front door slam, sighing. "Don't slam the door, Roxas."

She heard a very distinctive 'fuck you' before he ran up the stairs to his room. She considered going after him, he only swore when he was really angry, but didn't. Sora would deal with him since it was obvious he still hadn't forgiven her for before.

Roxas collapsed on to the bed after locking the door. How long before Zexion claimed Axel treated? It couldn't be too much longer since Aku had caused the most problems, right? Sighing, he laid on his back. He couldn't go back to the Asylum if Axel was gone. It wouldn't feel right. Would Leon understand? He hoped so. He had come to think of Leon like a brother now.

"Roxas?" Sora peeked inside. Roxas nodded, letting the brunette come in. "Is everything okay?"

Roxas didn't look at him. "Axel's trial...didn't do well."

"...What happened?" Sora asked, eyes wide.

"His Dad got Partical Custody...which means that after Axel is treated, he has to live with him for three months."

Sora smiled a little. "T-that's not too bad, right? I mean, it could be worse."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah...he doesn't want me to come see him though. He's scared that Rufus will hurt me."

"I'm not surprised." Sora snorted. "I mean, he rapes Axel, abuses Reno and kills his wife."

The blond chuckled. "Thanks, Sora..."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Reno peeked around the room hesitantly. He had never been here when Roxas wasn't before, really. It seemed really weird. Aeris was sitting with the red head and a blond girl next to the window where they were sketching. Axel seemed a little...sad, really. Not that he could blame him. But Axel didn't seem like the type to be sad, even if he was condemed to their Dad again.

"Hey."

Axel looked at him before gluing his eyes back to the paper. Aeris sighed. "Sorry about him, Reno. Roku doesn't seem to be wanting to leave us today. He's taken all his medication too."

"Is that...okay?" Reno asked, frowning. What was the point of meds if they didn't always work?  
"Yes, it's quite common, actually." Aeris explained with a smile. "It's just one of those days, you know? So, what can we do for you?"

Reno forced a smile. "I just wanted to talk to my brother, yo. That's all."

"What is it, Reno?" 'Axel' asked softly.

The shorter red head scratched the back of his head. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay...you know, with what's going on."

Axel smiled, though it was small and barely noticeble. "I'm fine. Namine has been keeping me company."

The blond girl smiled. She was small, her hair pale and swept over her shoulder. Her eyes were big and blue, with pale skin. She was kinda scrawny looking, and she wore a white dress. The only color really on her was her eyes. Reno frowned, blinking. What was she in here for?  
"Namine doesn't talk." Axel explained in that hollow, soft voice of his when he was Roku. "She tried to cut out her vocal cords with a stake knife, but her brother stopped her."

She waved, beaming. _'What a weird girl.'_ Reno thought, giving a small smile before turning back to Axel.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean...it's Dad."

Roku flinched a little. "Aku doesn't like it...But we promised to be okay...for Roxas."

_'Great,'_ Reno thought, wanting to smack himself. _'Now he speaks in third person...What a mess,'_ He sat down next to them, pulling up a chair from one of the tables nearby. Axel had been sketching Namine, and the blond had done a picture of Axel and Roxas. He wondered when she had seen him, since Roxas was mostly away for school.

"Namine met him yesterday." Axel muttered. "She didn't want to be here alone."

_'Okay, my brother can read my mind. That's creepy...'_ "There's something I need to tell you...about the trail."

He looked up at the younger sibling, eyes devoid of any life. "Yes?"

Reno didn't look at him, staring at his shoes. "I...was suppose to testify...and I didn't. I...I was scared. I-I'm sorry."

He looked up when Axel grabbed his hand. "I'm...not mad, Reno." Those empty green eyes searched through him. "I'd be scared too. So, it's okay."

"Not it's not." Reno whispered. "I could've stopped this. I'm sorry. After finally finding you, I..." _'I abandoned you,'_

"I'll be fine, Reno." Axel smiled, still just as small as it was before. "I can handle three months."

_'I'll make sure you won't have to...'_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
"Roxas...I need to talk to you."

The blond sighed, wanting to sulk in his room and disappear. He froze when he saw that Tifa was crying. What was going on now? Had something happened? Gulping, he walked over and sat down in the arm chair she pointed to. Sure was an ugly thing too...Oh right. Focus Roxas, this might be important.

"Yeah...?"

Tifa sniffed. "I-it's Denzle."

Roxas froze up. "W-what happened?"

"He...he's very s-sick, Roxas. He got some sort of...disease in his skin...And there's only one way to cure it and it's all the way in Midgar." Tifa explained.

No...Was this conversation going where the blond thought it was? _'Don't do this to me Tifa, please. Not now,'_ he pleaded inside his head.

"C-Cloud's going to take a leave of absence and we're going to...move to Midgar. But just long enough so Denzle can get treated." Tifa hurried through, not wanting him to get too upset.

"M-move...?"

"Not long! And it's not permanent." She promised.

Roxas felt his heart shatter. "N-now? R-right when Axel gets moved to his Dad's, and..." He felt he was crying, but he couldn't stop. "Why now? Why?"

Tifa hugged him, the first time she had really done so since the funeral of his parents. "We'll come back for him, okay? It's just temporary. Like him living with his Dad, okay?"

"...Y-yeah..."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

And there's another chapter. Really, this is almost over. I've planned out the sequel a little (I don't plan. Ever) and I think it might be pretty good, but I'm not sure...I can only hope, right? I hope that you all liked it as well. :smiles: I'm trying to get this done. I'll be going to Kentucky for awhile, so I'll be gone for a week. XP  
R&R


	17. The End

This, ladies and gentlemen, is the end. You might not have noticed until now, or maybe thought it was a trick of the eye, or anything, but this story is over. Everything in this last chapter is set up for the sequel, which will revolve around Axel rather than Roxas. I want to say, thank you for your support. My school days are officially over until next year, meaning I'll have the whole summer if you want a sequel. It's up to you guys.

So, without further ado, the **last chapter to **_**Multiples of 'I Love You'**_.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"So...it's true, huh?"

Roxas nodded, not looking at him. He never felt like this before. His heart was breaking into a thousand, million pieces and he knew the only one who could put it back together was the one person he was leaving behind. He looked up when he felt his hand being gripped.

Axel gave a broken smile. "I...understand, Roxy. You have to save your cousin, it's okay...It hurts," the red head ducked down his head and Roxas felt his heart ache. "But it's okay. You're coming back, right?"

Roxas kissed the older teen's knuckles. "Of course I am. I love you, Axel, and as soon as Denzle is healthy, I'm coming back for you."

Axel nodded, still not looking at him. He didn't want the blond to see he was crying, it would make him feel even guiltier. He loved Roxas, more than he ever thought it was possible to love anyone, but at the same time, at least it was now. He wouldn't be able to see him anyway thanks to his Dad.

"Axel," Roxas made him look at him, wiping away the tears falling down his face. "You need to promise me something, okay?"

He nodded. "Anything."

"Promise me, no matter what happens, you'll never end up back here." Roxas whispered. "You'll control them. You're stronger, this is your body. Never have a relapse, not until I come back. Promise?"

Axel nodded. "P-promise."

Roxas hesitated slightly before kissing him on the mouth. They hadn't done so in what felt like forever. He wrapped his arms around Axel's shoulders, letting Axel move him more on to the red head's lap. He wanted the red head to feel what sex was suppose to be like before he went to his Dad's. This was the only thing Roxas could do at this point.

Axel lightly ran his tongue across the blond's lower lip, hands around his waist. It didn't feel awkward doing this. It felt completely natural. They had done it before, and even then it wasn't weird. Not to them. Neither was afraid to touch the other. Roxas parted his lips, letting him enter his mouth.

They both moaned. Axel pulled away, nuzzling the other's ear. "Are you sure?"

Roxas's eyes were glazed over and his face was flushed; he never looked more beautiful in Axel's eyes. "Y-yeah. I'm sure."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"I'm...going to miss you, Riku." Sora whispered.

Riku nodded, somewhat afraid of what he'd say in front of his crush. "M-me too, Sora..."

"But, as soon as I come back, we'll still be best friends, okay?" Sora asked, smiling. "Then we can both go to school and do homework and hang out and...we'll have a lot of fun, okay?"

Riku smiled, though it wasn't anywhere near what the brunette's was. "I'd like that, Sora..."

Sora hugged him, making the silver haired teen tense up. Where had this come from? He hugged him back tightly. Should he tell him? He didn't want to face rejection, or make things awkward between them. All those things he just listed, they could all go away if he opened his mouth. He felt prickling in his eyes and hid his face into Sora's shoulder.

"Ri...ku?"

"I-I...I think I might l-love you, Sora." Riku gushed, hugging him tighter. "At first it was just a crush and I ignored it because you were fawning over Axel, but...then you started spending more time with me, and...I-I'm sorry if this makes it awkward, and I know you probably don't feel the same way, but...I had to tell you before you left."

Sora didn't say anything for what felt like forever. "R-really, Riku?"

Riku nodded. "I'm sorry about this, Sora...You can forget I ever said anything-."

The silver haired teen was cut off when Sora kissed him. "I really do like you, Riku. A lot. I can't say I love you, not yet..."

"I can wait, Sora." Riku whispered. "I'd wait forever."

Sora smiled. "Once I come back, we'll make this work, okay?"

"Yeah..."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Axel..."

Axel looked up. Aeris and Zexion smiled back, though they were fake. They were now that Roxas was gone...

Axel felt a lump in his throat. Roxas was gone. It could be a month, or it could be five years. The disease that Denzle had, it didn't just go away. Maybe Roxas would get so attached to his new home that he wouldn't even bother coming back. That's what scared him the most. He could see the blond finding someone else to love, leaving him here. With his Dad.

"Axel..." Zexion placed a hand on the red head's shoulder. "I'm afraid that it's time."

Axel glanced up at him. "I'm cured, huh?"

"Not fully. You'll never really get rid of the others." the lilac haired man explained softly. "They'll always be there. They might even continue talking to you. But don't worry, huh?" He gave a small smile. "At least you'll never be alone."

Axel smiled. "That's true..."

"We're also releasing Namine and Riku." Aeris whispered. "Namine won't talk still, but her brother wants to take her back, maybe see if he can't help. And Riku...Riku's fine, he just needs someone to look after him."

Zexion nodded. "I'll do it. Demyx was complaining about kids..." He sighed. "Axel, once the three months are over, or anytime at all, you're welcome at my house, okay?"

Axel smiled, tying his red hair back into a pony-tail. "You mean...like, be my Dad?"

The shorter male blushed. "I prefer Guardian."

The red head chuckled. "I'd like that, Zex."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"This is where we'll be living for now."

Roxas took a deep breath. Midgar was such a depressing place. It lacked life at all, and so many orphans were on the streets. Maybe there weren't even orphans? Maybe they were just kids whose parents let them run loose and get filthy and couldn't afford to get clean. Many of them had the same disease as Denzle, who had been transported here by Helicopter with Cloud.

"I don't like it." Sora muttered.

Roxas frowned. "Me either."

Tifa smiled. "It's only temporary, boys. Besides, it's not that bad. This is where me and Cloud met, you know."

Roxas blinked. He hadn't known that. Not that it was any his business where Cloud and Tifa met and got married and had Sora and Denzle. They were his parents after all. No, his parents were six feet under at the Cemetery under a huge Sakura Tree.

He hadn't visited them before he left...now he was sorely regretting it.

Tifa led them to the outskirts of Midgar, where it looked a lot more healthier. They came to a large ranch. Sora gaped when he saw the Chocobos. He had only heard of them from Cloud when he was little. Roxas had only seen pictures in textbooks.

"We're staying with an old friend." Tifa explained. "Obviously he owns a Chocobo Ranch."

"What's his name?" Roxas asked.

"Zack Fair."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

_Why?_

"Why would he do something so...stupid?"

"Axel..."

"Don't touch me."

Zexion backed away, hands up in a peace gesture. "I'm not going to say what he did was smart, or wise, or...anything, but I know why he did it."

Axel shook his head, hiding his face into his legs. He didn't want to hear why. He already knew. But it didn't make it seem anymore real. No, this was a nightmare. He was dreaming. Any moment and he'd wake up and Roxas would be there, and Rufus wouldn't be lying on the floor and covered in blood-

"He did it to protect you." Zexion whispered, placing a hand on the red head's shoulder. "Reno blamed himself for you returning to this Hell Pit, he felt he had to make it right. Axel, can you blame him?"

"Yes!" Axel snapped, wrenching himself out of the other's grasp. "I'd have been fine! I've done this before, Zexion, I know who to deal with him! He was the only thing I looked forward to!" He sobbed. "Roxas is gone...And now Reno, he's gone too."

"He killed your Father for you, Axel." Zexion muttered. "I know you would've done the same thing for him. He'll be back. No one blames him for what he did. Rufus hurt the both of you."

Axel looked at his Dad one last time. He almost laughed. The man who haunted his nightmares, who caused him to be so messed up and who had taken away so much of his life. Who'd have thought he could be so easily killed by a gun? By his youngest son that he never wanted?

Why did the irony make him want to cry? Wasn't this what he wanted?

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Don't worry, yo." Reno smiled over the phone. "Rude's making sure they take good care of me. Course they're relocating me to be Prosecuted, but that's fine. I'll be back and maybe take over Dad's business so you and me and Roxas can be a family, huh?"

"...Yeah."

"Axel," Reno sighed. "I know you're upset, but...I had to do it."

"I know, Reno. I'd do the same thing..."

The younger sibling smiled at this. "I'm glad that I got to meet you, Ax. You're probably the best older brother...even if you are psycho."

He heard the other snort. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, yo." Reno grinned before frowning a little. "I'm sorry I won't be there for your first day of High School, though."

Axel chuckled. "It's fine. Riku and Namine will be there, so I'm not alone. Even though Riku can't remember a thing about High School, Namine's told us about it."

"You mean written about it." Reno said, rolling his eyes.

"Same thing."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

'_Dear Roxas,_

_I fucking hate writing letters. But I guess I'll put up with it. For you. I'm living with Zexy and Dem now. I'm sure you've heard about Dad. Reno's sure he won't go to jail; he deserved it after all. I've been getting phone calls and letters from other people that he hurt too. They'll come to our defense. It feels kinda nice, you know?_

'_Things are weird now. It's only me, Riku and Namine. Riku's sure that she likes me, but I don't buy it. He's such a pansy. How's where you're living? Zexy said that Midgar's a bad place. I hope it's bearable_._ Hopefully nothing to get attached to, right?_

'_I miss you. Riku does too, along with Sora of course. Didja know he confessed to Sora? He's so embarrassed about it. And I got a dog. I'll just put that out there. She's pretty awesome. I almost named her after you, but I figured that'd be weird. Her names Stitches. She's a black Grey Hound. Dem bought her_ _for me._

'_Write back, okay? It's bad enough that it could take forever to get Denzle cured. In a week I'm starting High School. Maybe I'll meet some of your friends? I hope so. Hopefully they like me._

'_Stitches is eating Namine's crayons, so I gotta go. Love you and see you soon._

'_Axel_'

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

And that's a wrap. I hope you all liked it. I know I loved writing this. Thanks for sticking with me through all this. :cries: I've never finished a story before! I think I'll die now! And at four hundred reviews...

Thank you.

Goodbye (for now!) and goodnight.

VVV

VVVV

VVV

_Preview of Sequel_

Riku sighed. "He's obsessed. I'm beginning to think that that dumb art class is all he cares about now."

Namine scowled, kicking him in the knee and furiously writing in her notebook. _'At least he can commit_ _to something.'_

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Easy." Axel cut in, placing an arm on Riku's head, much to the other's annoyance. "Ever since Sora left, you can't stick to anything!"

Riku went to bite him but missed. "Says the guy who draws Roxas every five minutes."

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. My five minutes are up."

VVV

VVVV

VVV

The End.


End file.
